Zerrissene Seelen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Jubiläum! Meine 20. FF! Wer meine FF "Schatten der Vergangenheit" kennt, wird auf bekannte Gesichter stossen!


**Zerrissene Seelen**

**Kapitel 1: Leb wohl, Shinichi**

Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss, ein Schlüsselbund landete auf der Kommode im Flur und eine Jacke fand ihren Platz am Kleiderhaken. Ein weiterer, anstrengender Arbeitstag war zu Ende.

"Bin wieder da!"

"Daddy!"

Der kleine, fünfjährige Shinichi Jr. hüpfte erfreut auf seinen Vater zu und umarmte ihn so stürmisch, dass Shinichi fast die Luft wegblieb.

"Hallo kleiner Mann!"

Shinichi strich seinem Sohn durch die Haare, ehe sein Blick auf seine Tochter Reika fiel, die ihn ebenfalls anstrahlte. Sie blieb jedoch im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers, aus dem nun auch Ran kam.

"Hallo", sagte sie tonlos, ehe sie sich umdrehte und zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging. Shinichi zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Was war denn heute mit seiner Frau los? So benahm sie sich ja nie.

"Ran?"

Shinichis Blick wanderte kurz in die Küche, in der weder irgendwelche Töpfe auf dem Herd noch irgendwelches Geschirr auf dem Tisch standen. Es wurde also nicht gekocht.

"Wir gehen auswärts essen!", quietschte Reika als Antwort auf sein fragendes Gesicht, kam endlich auf ihren Vater zu und umarmte ihn auch. Shinichi hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. "Mama hat das gesagt!", fügte Reika hinzu.

"Wir gehen auswärts?", fragte Shinichi Ran zur Sicherheit und liess seine Tochter wieder runter.

"Ja", kam es kühl von Ran. "Das heisst... Die Kinder und ich schon. Du nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

Jetzt war sich Shinichi sicher, dass mit Ran etwas nicht stimmte. Auch wenn sie mal schlecht gelaunt war, so kühl hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber noch nie verhalten. Noch nie.

"Ran, was ist los?"

Shinichis Blick fiel auf einen grossen und zwei kleine gepackte Koffer, die bereit neben der Tür standen.

"Und was bedeuten diese Koffer?"

"Hast du das noch nicht begriffen?"

Rans Worte trieften jetzt nur so vor Verachtung und... Hass?

"Nein. Erkläre es mir. Bitte."

Mit wütendem Blick fixierte Ran Shinichi und holte tief Luft.

"Ich verlasse dich. Und die Zwillinge nehme ich mit."

Shinichi klappte die Kinnlade runter, fassungslos starrte er seine geliebte Ehefrau an. Und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Erst einige Augenblicke später konnte er wieder etwas sagen.

_"Was?"_

Es kam aus heiterem Himmel. Rans Worte hatten ihm wie Messer ins Herz geschnitten. Es tat weh. Sehr weh.

"Du... Nein, das... das kann nicht sein!", stotterte Shinichi und hoffte, es wäre nur ein Alptraum. Doch Rans Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihm, dass sie es sehr wohl ernst meinte.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Shinichi. Ich verlasse dich."

"Aber das kannst du nicht! Denk an die Kinder!"

"Und wie ich das kann! Und natürlich denke ich an die Kinder, was glaubst du, warum ich sie mitnehme? Damit sie bei einem Vater aufwachsen, der sich nicht mal um sie kümmert?"

Rans Behauptung schmerzte, denn Shinichi wusste genau, dass sie gerade gelogen hatte.

"Familien darf man nicht trennen!"

"Schwaches Argument", knurrte Ran zurück und ging hinaus in den Flur, um sich ihre Jacke anzuziehen.

"Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

Shinichi war noch so geschockt, dass er gar nicht wusste, was und wieso er das überhaupt fragte.

Doch Ran antwortete trotzdem.

"Weg. Einfach weg. Aber solltest du versuchen, uns zu finden, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dich uns nicht mehr nähern darfst. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du die Kinder nie wieder sehen wirst. Ausserdem werde ich wieder meinen Mädchennamen annehmen."

"Nein", hauchte Shinichi verzweifelt, er sah Ran immer noch geschockt an. "Nein! Ich brauche dich doch!"

"Ganz sicher nicht", fuhr Ran ihn wütend an. "Du brauchst mich nicht. Du brauchst einfach eine Frau, mit der du machen kannst, was du willst. Es gibt noch andere Frauen ausser mir. Ausserdem liegt dir doch noch immer die gesamte Frauenwelt zu Füssen! Geh doch zu einer deiner Verehrerinnen, die dich anhimmeln!"

"Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt total?", brauste Shinichi auf und setzte sich endlich zur Wehr. "Glaubst du, eine der anderen Frauen würde mich auch nur im Entferntesten interessieren? Ich liebe nur dich! Ich will nur dich!"

"Und ich will die Scheidung", gab Ran schlagfertig zurück, sie setzte sogar noch einen drauf. "Und das alleinige Sorgerecht für meine Kinder."

"Es sind auch meine Kinder, Ran!"

Seine Stimme versagte.

Erst jetzt wurde beiden bewusst, dass sich ihre Kinder ebenfalls im Raum befanden. Erschrocken und mit grossen Augen sahen sie ihre Eltern an, im Wissen, dass irgend etwas zwischen ihnen kaputt gegangen war. Ihre Mama war nicht so wie sonst immer. Ihr Daddy war auch anders. Doch den Grund dafür erkannten sie nicht.

Ran atmete tief durch, dann holte sie die beiden Kinderjacken, die auf dem grossen Koffer lagen.

"Shinichi, Reika, zieht eure Jacken an. Wir gehen."

Reika tat wie ihr geheissen, doch ihr Bruder beäugte misstrauisch seine Jacke, die Ran ihm hinhielt.

"Kommt Daddy mit?", fragte er.

"Nein, Daddy bleibt zu Hause", antwortete Ran. "Zieh jetzt bitte deine Jacke an, okay?"

"Ich will aber, dass Daddy mitkommt!"

Shinichi Jr. schaltete auf stur, verschränkte seine Arme und begann zu schmollen. Wäre es keine so ernste Atmosphäre, in der sie sich alle befanden, würde das Ganze sehr niedlich und süss aussehen.

"Komm jetzt!"

Ran verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld, doch die Tränen, die nun über die Wangen ihres Sohnes liefen, konnten ihr Herz nicht erweichen. Shinichi Jr. schlüpfte geschickt an seiner Mutter vorbei und klammerte sich mit Händen und Füssen an Shinichis rechtem Bein fest.

"Ich will bei meinem Daddy bleiben", heulte er und sah aus, als wolle er seinen Vater nie wieder loslassen. "Ich will bei meinem Daddy bleiben!"

Ran riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

"Shinichi, es reicht! Du kommst auf der Stelle her und ziehst deine Jacke an!"

So wütend hatte Shinichi Jr. seine Mutter noch nie erlebt, doch er wagte es nicht länger, ihr die Stirn zu bieten. Immer noch weinend löste er sich von seinem Vater und zog sich seine Jacke an. Jetzt hatte er Angst vor seiner Mutter. Grosse Angst.

"Verdammt noch mal, Ran, warum tust du das?"

Endlich konnte Shinichi wieder etwas sagen, und endlich fragte er nach dem Grund.

_"Warum?"_

Die nächsten Worte schrie Ran ihm laut entgegen.

"Es gibt einen anderen Mann!"

Eisige Stille.

Shinichi schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man ihm ein sehr langes Messer zwischen die Rippen gestossen und damit sein Herz durchbohrt. Er hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihm den Boden unter seinen Füssen weggezogen. In seinen Augen konnte Ran deutlich den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung sehen.

"Ran... Nein, das glaube ich nicht... Bitte, Ran. Hör auf dein Herz. Bitte hör darauf, was es dir sagt. Ich liebe dich doch!"

"Es ist zu spät, Shinichi", sagte sie nur, wandte sich dann ihren Kindern zu und wies sie an, ihre Koffer zu nehmen und zur Haustür zu gehen. Tatenlos musste Shinichi zusehen, wie die Zwillinge weinend, aber wortlos und mit gesenkten Köpfen an ihm vorbeigingen. Shinichi unternahm einen letzten Versuch.

"Ran, bitte sag es mir! Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Was?"

Diese Antwort blieb Ran ihm schuldig, doch Shinichi sah, wie sich gerade Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten.

"Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Ohne sich noch mal zu ihrem Mann umzudrehen nahm Ran ihren Koffer in die Hand und scheuchte die Zwillinge zur Haustür hinaus. Nur Sekunden später fiel diese krachend ins Schloss.

Sie waren weg. Und Shinichi war allein. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Ein Tag, der so schön begonnen hatte, endete mit einem Desaster.

Er endete mit zerrissenen Seelen.

**Kapitel 2: Hiobsbotschaft**

_Kaum war die Haustür offen, schon stürmten die Zwillinge aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur, um Ran zu begrüssen._

_"Hallo Mama!", riefen beide im Chor und umarmten jeweils eines der Beine ihrer Mutter._

_"Na ihr zwei?", fragte Ran lächelnd, stellte ihre Einkäufe ab und wuschelte ihnen durch die Haare. "Könnt ihr mir kurz helfen? Diese beiden Tüten gehören in die Küche."_

_Ohne dass Ran noch weitere Erklärungen abgeben musste, packten die Zwillinge je eine Tasche und trugen sie zu ihrem Bestimmungsort. Erleichtert und froh sah Ran ihnen nach, während sie sich ihre Jacke auszog. Sie war stolz auf sich, ihre Erziehungsmethode trug prächtige Früchte. Sie hatte anständige, nette und gehorsame Kinder. Der Traum aller Eltern. Und wer wollte das schon nicht?_

_"Wo ist denn euer Daddy?", fragte Ran, als die Zwillinge wieder bei ihr ankamen. Während Reika einmal um ihre Mutter herum drippelte und somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, schaute Shinichi Jr. verstohlen in eine der weiteren Taschen, die Ran mitgebracht hatte. Sie nahm von ihm keine Notiz, und als Shinichi Jr. gesehen hatte, was er sehen wollte, verdrückte er sich lautlos wieder ins Wohnzimmer, im Bewusstsein, dass seine Mutter sein Verschwinden gesehen hatte. Ran jedoch ging nicht auf ihn ein, sondern widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Tochter._

_"Wo ist dein Daddy, Reika?"_

_"Daddy hat gekocht!", jubelte die Kleine und drippelte noch einmal um ihre Mutter herum. "Daddy hat gekocht! Er hat gesagt, es gibt was ganz Leckeres!"_

_"Etwas Leckeres?", fragte Ran nach und schnupperte kurz. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen konnte es kein japanisches Essen sein, so viel stand fest. Es roch sehr nach Tomatensauce._

_Also befand sich Shinichi in der Küche - und steckte sie wahrscheinlich gleich in Brand. Ran schüttelte bei dieser Vorstellung lächelnd den Kopf. Ihr Mann war zwar als Detektiv unangefochtene Nummer Eins, ein Meister seines Faches, aber wenn es ums Kochen ging, war klar, dass auch er nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Shinichi konnte eigentlich nicht kochen. Aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden. Er brauchte nur etwas Übung!_

_"Mama?"_

_Ran spürte ein beständiges Ziehen an ihrem Pullover, und sie sah nach unten. Schon fast besorgt schaute Reika zu ihr hoch, zog jedoch noch immer am Pullover. Das machte sie jedes Mal, wenn ihre Mutter in Gedanken war._

_Lächelnd beugte sich Ran zu Reika runter._

_"Was hat er denn gekocht? Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"_

_"Daddy hat gesagt, ich dürfe dir nicht sagen, dass es Italien ist!"_

_Ran sah ihre Tochter erstaunt und fragend an. Was hatte sie gesagt?_

_"Italien? Was meinte er mit Italien?"_

_"Ich meinte damit, dass es heute ein Abendessen gibt, das ursprünglich aus Italien stammt", erklang es plötzlich aus der Richtung der Küche. Ran sah hoch und musste sich zuerst ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Shinichi sah. Er sah zwar aus wie immer, doch mit der Schürze, die er sich umgebunden hatte, erweckte er eher den Eindruck, als wäre er ein Koch-Lehrling. Doch nicht nur das, auch das Wort, das auf seiner Schürze stand, erweckte nicht gerade Vertrauen. _Piraten-Frass.

_Sich noch immer das Lachen verkneifend hob Ran Reika auf den Arm, richtete sich auf und ging auf ihren Mann zu._

_"Wie weit bist du?", fragte sie und küsste ihn zur Begrüssung, ehe sie ihre Tochter runterliess._

_"So gut wie fertig!", meinte Shinichi grinsend und beobachtete, wie Reika zu ihrem Bruder ins Wohnzimmer verschwand._

_Ran war sichtlich beeindruckt._

_"Na dann, wenn du das sagst...", sagte sie und ging gleich in die Küche._

_Shinichi räusperte sich, ehe er die Zwillinge rief._

_"Kinder, Essen fassen!"_

_Wie der Wind stürmten die Zwillinge in die Küche und kletterten auf ihre Stühle. Da Shinichi ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, was genau es zum Abendessen gab, waren sie schon sehr gespannt darauf._

_Als Shinichi die grosse Schüssel mit den Spaghetti auf den Tisch stellte, rümpfte Reika die Nase._

_"Daddy", sagte sie und schaute ihren Vater misstrauisch an. "Was ist das? Das sieht aus wie Würmer."_

_"Was?" Shinichi Jr., der bisher nur seine Schwester beobachtet hatte, schrak auf. "Würmer?"_

_"Stimmt doch gar nicht", sagte Shinichi und stellte nun auch den Topf mit der blubbernden Tomatensauce auf den Tisch._

_"Blut!", kreischte Reika sofort und hüpfte vom Stuhl. "Blut! Daddy hat Blut gekocht!"_

_"Reika, beruhige dich doch!"_

_Während Shinichi versuchte, das total aufgebrachte Mädchen zu schnappen, musste sich Ran mächtig zusammenreissen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Die ganze Situation war aber auch zu komisch._

_"Hilf mir doch mal!"_

_Doch auf Shinichis Bitte ging Ran nicht ein. Sie hatte bereits Bauchweh und Tränen in den Augen. Die reinste Schadenfreude spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht, was Shinichi nur mit einem Grummeln quittierte._

_Reika inzwischen schaffte es spielend, Shinichis Griff auszuweichen und krabbelte schnell unter dem Tisch durch, so dass sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wieder zum Vorschein kam. Zwischen Shinichi und Reika stand nun der Tisch, an dem Shinichi Jr. ganz verdattert sass und sich noch keinen Millimeter geregt hatte. Ungläubig sah er zu seinem Vater hoch, der entschlossen hatte, seine Tochter zu lassen, wo sie gerade war. Dafür schöpfte er jetzt etwas Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce in eine kleine Schüssel, stellte sie vor seinen Sohn und zerkleinerte die langen Nudeln etwas._

_"Ich wünsche guten Appetit."_

_Während Shinichi Jr. misstrauisch seinen kleinen Berg vor sich begutachtete, fischte sich Shinichi mit einer Gabel ein einzelnes Spaghettistück aus der grossen Glasschüssel und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Sofort kreischte Reika wieder los._

_"Iiiihhh! Daddy isst Würmer! Wäh!"_

_Wie der Wind verschwand sie aus der Küche und polterte die Treppe hoch. Shinichi war ihr wieder dicht auf den Fersen, und dieses Mal schaffte er es. Noch bevor Reika ihr Zimmer erreichen konnte, hatte ihr Vater sie eingeholt und hochgehoben._

_"Halt, halt, halt, meine Kleine. Wohin denn so schnell?"_

_"Fliegenklatsche holen", presste Reika zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte krampfhaft, sich aus Shinichis Umklammerung zu befreien._

_"Eine was?", fragte Shinichi und musste schlucken. Die Vorstellung, wie Reika mit einer Fliegenklatsche auf die Spaghetti einhieb, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht._

_"Du brauchst keine Fliegenklatsche, Reika. Komm jetzt, wir wollen deine Mama nicht warten lassen."_

_Als Shinichi mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm langsam die Treppe wieder runterstieg, hörte er ein lautes Klirren. Sofort beschleunigte er seine Schritte, und als er in die Küche trat, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf Ran, die lachend am Boden sass und sich den Bauch hielt._

_"Ran, was...?"_

_Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Sohn, und ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter._

_Shinichi Jr. sass noch immer am Tisch und hatte jeweils eine Gabel in den Händen. Sein gesamtes Gesicht war mit Tomatensauce und Spaghettistückchen bekleckert, und die kleine Schüssel, die sein Vater vorhin für ihn gefüllt hatte, hatte sich Shinichi Jr. einfach über den Kopf gestülpt, so dass nun der gesamte Inhalt auf seiner Kleidung, auf dem Tisch und auf dem Boden verteilt war._

_Während Shinichi fassungslos seinem Sohn zusah, wie er mit den beiden Gabeln auf die Tomatensauce auf dem Tisch klopfte uns sie somit noch weiter verspritzte, bog sich Ran vor Lachen._

_Endlich kam wieder Leben in Shinichis Beine._

_"Shinichi, Junge, was machst du denn?", fragte sein Vater, liess Reika runter und bemächtigte sich der beiden Gabeln. Shinichi Jr. jedoch fand das Verhalten seines Vaters so lustig, dass er nun mit der flachen Hand auf die Saucepfützen klatschte. Mehrere grosse Saucenspritzer und ein lautes "Wäh! Blutige Würmer!" von Reika später hatte Shinichi endlich wieder die Küche und die beiden Kinder unter Kontrolle. Ran hingegen lag schon gekrümmt am Boden. Vor lauter Lachen hatte sie ihrem Mann nicht helfen können. Warum auch? Er war der Herr im Haus. Oder in der Küche, wie man es nahm._

_Während Shinichi das Gesicht seines Sohnes abwischte, kam Ran endlich wieder auf die Beine. Doch anstatt dass sie sich den Küchentisch vornahm, verschwand sie kurz und kam mit dem Fotoapparat zurück._

_"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Shinichi schon fast verzweifelt, als er das kleine, silberne Gerät in ihren Händen erblickte._

_"Und wie es das ist! So was sieht man nicht alle Tage! Ich muss doch ein Foto davon machen!", meinte sie kichernd._

_"Nein, musst du nicht!"_

_"Doch!"_

_"Bist du mit meiner Mutter verwandt?"_

_Ran lachte nur, ehe sie gleich mehrere Fotos schoss. Dann endlich half sie Shinichi, und nur ein paar Minuten später sah die Küche wieder einigermassen sauber aus._

_Ran war schwer beeindruckt. Spaghetti kochen konnte Shinichi, auch die Tomatensauce hatte er gut hingekriegt. Doch während Ran sich das italienische Essen schmecken liess, weigerte sich Reika stur, auch nur einen Bissen davon zu probieren. Shinichi Jr. hingegen leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, was hiess, dass er es trotz anfänglicher Spielerei köstlich fand. Seine Schüssel war bereits leer, der Spaghetti-Berg seines Vaters jedoch war noch unberührt. Noch immer versuchte Shinichi, Reika zum Essen zu überreden. Erfolglos. Seufzend gab er auf und widmete sich endlich seinem eigenen, inzwischen kalten Essen. Reikas anschliessende Versuche, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters auf sich zu ziehen, ignorierte Shinichi bewusst, auch Ran nahm von ihr keine Notiz. Strafe musste sein!_

_"Du, Mama?"_

_Shinichi Jr. hatte seine eigene Methode, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter zu gewinnen. Er schüttelte Rans Arm, in dessen Hand sie die Gabel hielt, wodurch die aufgedrehten Spaghetti sofort zurück in ihren Teller fielen._

_"Ab morgen kochst du wieder, okay?"_

Schlaftrunken öffnete Shinichi die Augen. Er atmete erst mal tief durch, ehe er sich leicht aufrichtete. Der Schmerz, der sofort durch seinen Kopf schoss, riss ihn in die unbequeme, aber liegende Position zurück. Sein Nacken schmerzte, sein Rücken tat weh, er fühlte sich wie gerädert. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es ununterbrochen im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages, es war die reinste Hölle. Warum nur hatte er die Nacht auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer verbracht?

Als Shinichi sich kurz umschaute, wusste er wieso. Eine leere Wodka- und eine Jack Daniels-Flasche lagen neben dem Sofa am Boden. Er hatte sich am Vorabend also volllaufen lassen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er den Alkohol nur sehr schlecht vertrug. Shinichi hatte einen gewaltigen Kater.

Stöhnend schloss er wieder die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen, um das dauernde Hämmern in seinem Kopf zu lindern, doch damit hatte er keinen Erfolg. Also blieb er bewegungslos liegen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kopfschmerzen von alleine zurückgingen.

Die Sonne schien kräftig ins Wohnzimmer und hatte ihm wahrscheinlich schon einen Sonnenbrand verpasst, doch Shinichi blieb trotzdem einfach liegen. Es war warm und ruhig, und er war noch immer hundemüde. Shinichi schlief wieder ein. Doch nur ein paar Minuten später klingelte das Telefon und es kam ihm vor wie eine Motorsäge, die man direkt an sein Ohr hielt. Fluchend wälzte sich Shinichi vom Sofa und schwankte zum Telefon.

"Kudo?"

Er wusste, dass er sehr unfreundlich klang, doch es war ihm egal.

"Hallo Shinichi, hier ist Inspektor Megure", meldete sich sein Gesprächspartner, und Shinichi biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Auch das noch. Ausgerechnet er. Ausgerechnet heute. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Shinichi riss sich zusammen.

"Oh, guten Morgen, Inspektor Megure. Was gibt es denn?"

"Guten Morgen? Sag mal, bist du erst jetzt aufgestanden?", erklang es vorwurfsvoll von Megure.

"Ja. Bis vorhin war ich auch noch im Bett."

Dass Shinichi in Wirklichkeit auf dem Sofa übernachtet hatte, brauchte der Inspektor nicht zu erfahren.

"Wieso? Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Es ist halb zwei Uhr nachmittags. Du hättest schon vor Stunden im Polizeipräsidium sein sollen."

"Halb zwei?", fragte Shinichi nach und wollte das nachprüfen, doch erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er seine Armbanduhr gar nicht trug. Ein kleiner Blick auf das Telefondisplay aber bestätigte die die Uhrzeit. Es war jetzt 13 Uhr 32.

"Shinichi? Bist du noch dran? Hallo?"

"Ja, ich bin noch dran."

"Was ist los? Du klingst nicht gut!"

Shinichi suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede, um den Inspektor zufrieden stellen zu können.

"Ich bin krank", sagte er schliesslich. "Hab riesige Kopfschmerzen." Bei der Erwähnung der Schmerzen spürte er diese wieder klar und deutlich. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es jetzt mehr denn je. Hätte er doch bloss nichts gesagt...

"Warum hast du mich heute Morgen nicht angerufen und mich benachrichtigt? Oder Ran. Sie hätte mir auch Bescheid geben können."

Ran.

Die schmerzliche Erinnerung kehrte mit voller Wucht in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Ran. Sie war fort. Die Kinder waren fort. Die Bilder des gestrigen Tages zogen an Shinichis innerem Auge vorbei. Die gepackten Koffer, die Zwillinge, die total verängstigt waren, Shinichi Jr., der sich an sein Bein geklammert hatte, und Ran, die die Kinder schliesslich zur Tür hinaus gescheucht hatte. Es kam ihm alles wie ein böser Alptraum vor, doch er wusste ganz genau, dass dem nicht so war. Ran und die Kinder waren wirklich fort. Darum war es auch so ruhig im Haus.

"Hallo? Shinichi? Bist du noch dran? Shinichi? Was ist los mit dir? Hallo?"

Megures Stimme drang an Shinichis Ohr, brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

"Mir ist schlecht, ich muss wieder ins Bett. Rechnen Sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht mit mir."

Mit diesen Worten legte Shinichi den Hörer auf die Gabel. Zur Sicherheit zog er den Stecker aus der Buchse, um dieses elende Telefonklingeln nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Mit dem Kater, den er gerade hatte, war es sowieso viel zu laut.

Als Shinichi sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, war ihm tatsächlich schlecht, in seinem Magen rumorte es heftig. Es war der verfluchte Alkohol, nichts anderes. Shinichi spürte, wie sich ihm der Magen umdrehte. Ganz knapp schaffte es noch ins Badezimmer, ehe er sich über der Kloschüssel übergeben musste.

Er würde nie mehr in seinem ganzen Leben Alkohol trinken, das schwor Shinichi sich. Auf die Nachwirkungen konnte er sehr gut verzichten.

Eine halbe Stunde später sass Shinichi in der Bibliothek und hatte seine Beine auf die Schreibtischplatte gelegt. Er dachte nach. Über den gestrigen Abend, der sein Leben komplett aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Über sein Leben, über die Kinder, und über seine Ehefrau.

Ran. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau, die Shinichi kannte. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Sie war eine total fremde Person geworden. Sie war unberechenbar. Und doch...

Sie hatte gewartet, bis Shinichi nach Hause gekommen war. Warum tat sie das? Sie hätte schliesslich schon tagsüber einfach mit den Kindern verschwinden können. Sie hätte einfach weggehen können, und niemand hätte sie aufgehalten. Warum also hatte sie gewartet? Wollte sie es ihm ins Gesicht sagen? Damit sie ihn noch mehr verletzten konnte? Wenn es tatsächlich so war, was war der Grund dafür? Sie hatte ihn doch geliebt. Liebte ihn wahrscheinlich noch immer, genauso wie er sie noch immer liebte. Warum also das Ganze?

Shinichi seufzte laut, ehe er die Beine vom Tisch nahm und die mittlere Schublade öffnete. Warum er das tat, wusste er nicht. Ein paar einzelne, von Hand beschriebene Blätter lagen darin, doch Shinichi beachtete sie gar nicht. Immerhin wurden die Blätter von ihm selber geschrieben, es war seine Handschrift.

Aber was seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort in ihren Bann zog, war ein silberner Ring, in den ein kleiner Diamant eingearbeitet wurde. Shinichi erkannte diesen Ring sofort, es war das Gegenstück zu seinem eigenen Ring, den er an der linken Hand trug.

Es war Rans Ehering.

Hatte sie ihn vergessen? Oder hatte sie ihn absichtlich hier hingelegt, weil sie wusste, dass Shinichi sehr oft in der Bibliothek anzutreffen war und ihn somit schneller finden würde? In Gedanken versunken begutachtete Shinichi den Ring und las mehrmals die sechs Worte, die auf die Innenseite des Rings eingraviert worden waren.

_Für immer Dein, in ewiger Liebe._

In ewiger Liebe...

Sofort durchsuchte Shinichi die ganze Schublade nach einer Nachricht von Ran, suchte nach irgend etwas, was ihm erklären konnte, warum sie ihn verlassen hatte. Einfach irgend etwas. Doch da war nichts. Kein Zettel, keine Nachricht, nichts. Das einzige, was Shinichi fand, war eine Zigarettenschachtel, in der sich noch eine einzige Zigarette befand. Es war die Marke, die sein Vater Yusaku Kudo immer geraucht hatte, und es auch jetzt noch tat. Als Shinichi noch klein war, hatte er ihn mal gefragt, warum er immer einen Glimmstängel im Mundwinkel hatte. Yusaku hatte ihm daraufhin erklärt, dass er mit dem Rauchen angefangen hatte, als er sein erstes Buch schrieb. Das Nikotin würde seine Nerven beruhigen und seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit steigern. Er würde dadurch die Welt viel klarer sehen.

Shinichi griff langsam nach der Zigarettenschachtel und zog die letzte Zigarette heraus. Es beruhigte die Nerven? Liess die Welt viel klarer erscheinen? Vielleicht sollte er... eine einzige Zigarette schadete schliesslich nicht...

Ein einziger Griff genügte, und schon hatte Shinichi ein Feuerzeug in der Hand. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, wo Yusaku seinen kleinen, aber geheimen Vorrat angelegt hatte. Nur befand sich darin keine einzige Zigarette mehr. Auch egal.

Eine kleine Flamme loderte auf...

Tief sog Shinichi den Rauch ein, liess ihn kurz in der Lunge kreisen, ehe er ihn langsam wieder aus dieser blies. Was für ein Gefühl! Sein Vater hatte tatsächlich Recht, es beruhigte wirklich seine Nerven. Ein weiterer Zug folgte, und Shinichi fragte sich, wie er einfach so Schadstoffe inhalieren konnte, ohne dabei husten zu müssen. Aber es war ihm egal, so lange er unbeschwert seine Gedanken kreisen lassen konnte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war von der Zigarette nur noch ein Stummel übrig, doch Shinichis Hirn verlangte nach mehr. Es wollte mehr, brauchte mehr!

Shinichi jedoch wusste, dass er keine weitere Zigarette im Haus finden würde. Aber in der Stadt würde er welche kriegen, von solchen Zigarettenautomaten standen schliesslich alle paar Meter welche an der Strasse. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde ihm sicher gut tun. Und auf andere Gedanken käme er dann sicher auch.

Shinichi zog sich in Windeseile um und machte sich dann, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, gleich auf den Weg.

Kurze Zeit später befand er sich in der Einkaufsmeile in Shibuya. Hunderte von Leuten besuchten die Läden, die sich dicht der Strasse entlang aneinander drängten.

Obwohl Shinichi inzwischen so bekannt war wie ein bunter Hund, achtete niemand auf ihn. Normalerweise war er ständig von jungen Frauen umlagert, die ein Autogramm von ihm wollten. Mit seinen jungen 23 Jahren war er schliesslich der Traum aller Mädchen, die, obwohl sie wussten, dass er verheiratet und Vater zweier Kinder war, es trotzdem nicht lassen konnten, ihn auf offener Strasse anzusprechen. Shinichi traf schon mal auf eine Gruppe Mädchen, die so dreist waren und ihn sogar um ein Date gebeten hatten. Er jedoch erklärte dann immer, dass es nur zwei Frauen in seinem Leben gab: Seine Ehefrau und seine Tochter. Und daran würde sich auch nie etwas ändern.

Heute allerdings hatte er Glück. Niemand achtete auf ihn, und niemand machte sich die Mühe, sich nach ihm umzudrehen. Vielleicht lag das an der Zigarette, die er jetzt im Mundwinkel hatte, schliesslich war bekannt, dass Shinichi Kudo Nichtraucher war. Ein kleiner Vorteil also, um unerkannt unterwegs sein zu können. Sollte er vielleicht öfters so machen...

Während Shinichi relativ ruhig durch die Strassen bummelte und sich schon mal unter die Leute mischte, ging er seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach: Er beobachtete die Menschen um ihn herum, sein Blick blieb mal bei dem, mal bei einem anderen Menschen länger hängen. Die verschiedensten Leute sah er sich genauer an, ehe sein Blick an einer gleichaltrigen jungen Frau hängen blieb, die sofort sein ganzes Interesse weckte.

Es war... _sie_. Seine Frau.

Ran Kudo.

Sie war so wunderschön wie immer, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das ihn, Shinichi, sofort wieder in ihren Bann zog. Sie stand nur ein paar Meter vor ihm und strich sich gerade eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie einen Pullover in Kindergrösse näher in Augenschein nahm.

Enttäuscht blieb Shinichis Blick an ihrem Gesicht hängen. Er konnte nicht erkennen, dass es ihr schlecht ging, keine dunklen Ringe unter den Augen, was auf Schlafmangel zurückzuführen gewesen wäre, rein gar nichts. Man könnte meinen, die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends hätten nie stattgefunden. Ihre Seele schien unversehrt zu sein...

Schon fast wütend warf Shinichi die fertig gerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden und zertrat sie, ehe er mit gezielten Schritten auf sie zu ging. Er würde sie hier und jetzt zur Rede stellen. Sie fragen, was sie sich überhaupt gedacht hatte. Und das Wichtigste: Wo sie die Kinder gelassen hatte. Denn dass sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter waren, erkannte man sofort.

Als Shinichi noch zwei Meter von seiner Frau entfernt war, hielt er plötzlich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen inne. Ein fremder Mann war gerade an Rans Seite getreten und hatte sie geküsst! In Shinichi loderte die reinste Wut und Eifersucht hoch. Was bildete sich dieser eingebildete Lackaffe denn ein? Ran war _seine_ Frau, die Mutter _seiner_ Kinder! Der Kerl hatte bei ihr nichts zu suchen! Shinichi musterte ihn. Der fremde Mann hatte längere, glänzend schwarze Haare, war schlank, muskulös und hatte sonnengebräunte Haut. Kurzum: Er war ein Frauenschwarm, ein Casanova, der wahrscheinlich keine Probleme hatte, alle Frauen rumzukriegen, die er wollte. Wie konnte Ran nur auf ihn hereinfallen?

Shinichi beschloss, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, auch wenn es noch so schwer für ihn war. Am liebsten wäre er auf den Mann zugestürmt und hätte ihn gleich niedergeschlagen. Doch er musste wissen, was zwischen ihm und seiner Ran lief, ob er tatsächlich der 'andere Mann' war, von dem Ran gesprochen hatte.

Unbemerkt konnte er ihnen eine Weile folgen, ohne von anderen Menschen schief angesehen zu werden. Als sich Ran und der Fremde in einem Café niederliessen, versteckte sich Shinichi hinter einer Trennwand, die sich ganz in der Nähe des Tisches, den Ran und der Fremde ausgesucht hatten, befand. Shinichi konnte jedes Wort mithören, das die beiden miteinander sprachen.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte der Mann und rief dann die Bedienung.

"Ach, nichts", antwortete Ran und seufzte. "Ich fühlte mich einfach irgendwie beobachtet. Und vorhin hatte ich das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden."

"Das liegt sicher an deinem verblödeten Mann. Wir wissen beide, dass er schizophren ist und unter Verfolgungswahn leidet."

Shinichi biss sich auf die Zunge, damit er nichts sagte und sich somit verraten könnte. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtet und verfolgt, und natürlich hatte er das auch Ran gesagt. Aber dass sie das einem fremden Mann erzählen würde, hätte er niemals von ihr gedacht. Shinichi fühlte sich von ihr verraten. Verraten und verkauft, wie man so schön sagte.

Die Bedienung hatte ihnen die Getränke gebracht und war wieder verschwunden. Dann sprach Ran wieder.

"Ich weiss nicht", sagte sie und nippte an ihrer Limonade. "Shinichi war bisher immer sehr besonnen."

"Menschen können sich ändern", gab der Mann zurück und legte seine Hand auf die von Ran. Ein Glück für Shinichi, dass er das nicht sehen konnte. "Kudo ist paranoid. Irre. Total durchgeknallt. Man sollte ihn mit einer Zwangsjacke in eine Zelle sperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, damit er nicht auf den Geschmack kommt, einen Mord zu begehen. Durch seine Tätigkeit als Detektiv sieht er ja tagtäglich zerstückelte Leichen, es wäre für mich also kein Wunder, wenn er eines Tages selber zum Mörder wird. Er hat dich also gar nicht verdient. Dich nicht und die Kinder auch nicht. Der Kerl gehört weggesperrt, und zwar für immer. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Shinichi hätte einiges dafür gegeben, um hören zu können, was Ran daraufhin geantwortet hatte. Aber ein lauter Schrei von der Strasse machte seine Hoffnungen einer Verteidigung von Rans Seite zunichte.

Ran selber wie auch ihr Begleiter sprangen auf und rannten auf die Strasse, um zu sehen, was passiert war.

Shinichi nutzte die Gelegenheit ebenfalls und verliess das Café, ohne dass die Bedienung ihn gesehen und womöglich noch aufgehalten hätte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass einer Frau die Handtasche gestohlen worden war. Eine mutige junge Frau hatte sich dem Dieb in die Quere gestellt und seine Beute zurückerobern können, worauf sie lauten Applaus bekam.

Ran und ihr Begleiter kehrten nicht wieder ins Café zurück, sondern setzten ihren Weg fort. Shinichi war ihnen wieder dicht auf den Fersen und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, alleine mit Ran sprechen zu können.

Doch diese Gelegenheit ergab sich nie, auch als Ran stehen blieb, um einen hübschen, dunkelblauen Kinderrock näher begutachten zu können.

Bei dem, was Shinichi dann mit ansehen musste, kam ihm fast die Galle hoch. Der fremde Mann grabschte ganz unverschämt Rans Hintern an! Aber das Schlimmste daran war: Sie wehrte sich nicht einmal!

Shinichi ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, die beiden weiterhin zu beobachten. Rans Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, doch das Gesicht des Mannes, sein Grinsen, es sprach Bände. Shinichi stieg wieder die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Normalerweise setzte Ran ihre Karatekünste ein, um sich solche Casanovas vom Hals zu halten oder ihnen eine zu scheuern, wenn sie es doch mal gewagt hatten, ihr zu nahe zu kommen.

Shinichi wusste das schliesslich aus eigener Erfahrung, auch wenn es nur ein Versehen war. Er wurde auch schon mal von Ran niedergestreckt, als er mehr oder weniger zufällig ihren Hintern berührte. Sie hatte ihn damals übel erwischt, so dass er mit dem Kopf hart an eine Wand stiess und bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Shinichi war damals von ihrer Kraft sehr überrascht, denn sie war zum Zeitpunkt des 'Angriffes' auf ihn hochschwanger.

Endlich drehte sich Ran um und befreite sich so von der Hand ihres Begleiters. Dabei schweifte ihr Blick durch die Menge, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie dabei nicht beobachtet wurde. Doch da sah sie ihn. Ihren Ehemann. Shinichi. Ganz deutlich erkannte sie ihn inmitten der Menschenmenge. Er sah sie einfach nur mit ungläubigem Gesicht an. Sie sah zurück, genauso stumm wie er, jedoch mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Shinichi sagte, dass sie nun wusste, dass er sie vorhin verfolgt hatte.

"Ran. Bitte. Komm zurück." Shinichis Lippen formten verzweifelt diese Worte, doch er sprach sie nicht laut aus.

Als Ran sich jedoch einfach wieder umdrehte, sich nichts anmerken liess und ihren Begleiter zum Weitergehen bewegte, wusste Shinichi eines. Er musste hier weg. Er musste so schnell wie möglich weg, wenn er nicht für einen Mord verantwortlich gemacht werden wollte. So schnell und unauffällig er konnte, entfernte er sich in entgegengesetzte Richtung von Ran. Liess sie hinter sich.

Sobald er die Einkaufsmeile hinter sich gebracht hatte, rannte er wie von der Tarantel gestochen los und verlangsamte seine Schritte erst wieder, als er vor seinem eisernen Tor ankam. Keuchend schloss er es auf, eilte durch den Rasen und schloss auch die Haustür auf. Nachdem er diese hinter sich wieder zugeschlagen hatte, lehnte er sich zitternd gegen sie. Shinichi hielt die Luft an.

In der Villa war es still. Unnatürlich still. Es war die reinste Qual für Shinichi, der an ständige Geräusche gewöhnt war. Er war es gewohnt, Kinderlachen zu hören, an das Geplapper der Zwillinge, wenn sie ganz in ihre eigene Welt vertieft mit ihren Spielsachen spielten. Es war einfach eine andere Welt. Eine Welt, die für ihn nicht mehr da war. Eine Welt, die in Scherben lag. Der Traum, in dem es eine Spaghetti-Katastrophe gegeben hatte, war schliesslich ein Rückblick auf vergangene, glücklichere Zeiten gewesen. Damals, vor ein paar Monaten, war die Welt noch in Ordnung.

Seufzend betrat Shinichi nun das Wohnzimmer und liess kurz den Blick über das Chaos, das darin herrschte, schweifen. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Bauklötze und Spielzeugautos herum, ein paar Kinderbücher lagen auf dem Sofa und dem Tischchen. Eine Puppe lag in einer Ecke, während ein paar bekritzelte Papierblätter sogar unter dem Sofa ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Die leere Wodka- und Jack Daniels-Flasche lagen auch noch immer am Boden.

Shinichis Blick jedoch fiel auf den kleinen, grauen, flauschigen Plüschdelphin, der auf dem Sofa lag. Er war das Lieblings-Kuscheltier seines Sohnes. Der kleine Delphin, von Shinichi Jr. liebevoll 'Ruka' genannt, begleitete ihn eigentlich überall hin. Er war immer und überall dabei. Normalerweise. Doch jetzt lag er verlassen auf dem Sofa. Genauso verlassen wie Shinichi, der noch immer an der Tür stand.

Wehmütig erinnerte er sich an die Stunden nach der anstrengenden Arbeit, in denen er zusammen mit den Zwillingen gespielt hatte. Von wegen, er kümmere sich nicht um seine Kinder! Seufzend machte sich Shinichi an die Arbeit und begann das Chaos aufzuräumen.

Kurze Zeit später warf er sich in den Sessel, zog die frisch gekauften Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und zündete sich eine davon an. Kaum hatte er den ersten Zug genommen, spürte er schon, wie er ruhiger wurde. Er beobachtete, wie der Rauch langsam an die Decke stieg und dort verpuffte. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits nach fünf Uhr abends war. Er hatte keinen Hunger, obwohl er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte. Fünf Uhr abends.

Vor fast 24 Stunden hatte Ran ihn verlassen und die Kinder mitgenommen. Vor fast 24 Stunden hatte sie ihm das Herz gebrochen. Vor fast einem Tag wurde seine Seele in Fetzen gerissen. Von dem Menschen, den er abgöttisch liebte. Stumm, aber immer wieder einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend, dachte er über Rans Verhalten und ihre Worte vom Vorabend nach.

Klar und deutlich hatte er die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends im Gedächtnis und liess sie sich in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen. Er hatte Fehler gemacht, das war ihm inzwischen klar. Er hatte gewaltige Fehler gemacht. Unverzeihliche Fehler. Shinichi seufzte erneut.

Den ersten hatte er begangen, als sich Shinichi Jr. Hilfe suchend an ihn geklammert hatte. Er, Shinichi, hatte nicht reagiert, als sein Sohn ihn so dringend brauchte. Er hatte stattdessen nur auf dessen Mutter geachtet.

Den zweiten und zugleich grössten Fehler hatte er ganz an Anfang begangen. Er hätte verhindern sollen, dass die Kinder bei ihrem Streitgespräch anwesend waren. Er hätte schlicht und einfach mit Ran alleine sein sollen. Die Kinder hätten nie hören und sehen dürfen, wie sie sich gestritten hatten.

Der dritte Fehler war ebenfalls gravierend. Er hatte während des Abends keinerlei Notiz von seiner Tochter genommen. Kein Blick hatte er für sie übrig gehabt, kein aufmunterndes Wort, rein gar nichts. Shinichi hatte ein Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, das unverzeihlich war.

Und sein vierter Fehler... war eigentlich keiner. Er war mit der ganzen Situation schlicht und einfach überfordert gewesen. Etwas anders war gar nicht möglich. Er war einfach überfordert, schliesslich kam das alles aus heiterem Himmel. Wäre er nicht überfordert gewesen und hätte er sich anders verhalten, wäre es vielleicht nie so weit gekommen.

Er hatte sich wie ein Rabenvater benommen. Er hatte seine Kinder im Stich gelassen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatten. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, darüber nachzudenken, was er seinen Kindern, seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut, angetan hatte.

Doch ein einziger Trost blieb Shinichi. Die Zwillinge waren wenigstens noch bei einem Elternteil. Sie waren bei ihrer Mutter, die sie trotz allem noch immer liebte. Da war sich Shinichi sicher.

Während er sich seine zweite Zigarette anzündete, dachte er über ein kleines Detail nach, das ihm erst vorhin aufgefallen war. Darüber zerbrach er sich jetzt den Kopf und kam doch zu keinem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis. Immer und immer wieder schwirrte diese eine Frage in seinem Kopf herum.

Warum hatte Ran Tränen in den Augen, bevor sie ihn verlassen hatte?

Als Shinichi die ganzen Fakten zusammenzählte, Rans Verhalten ihm und den Kindern gegenüber, ihre Worte, ihre Tonlage, da war es für ihn klar. Sie hatte geweint, weil sie ihren Kindern den Vater genommen hatte. Auch wenn er noch lebte – sie waren schliesslich nicht bei ihm. Es war der logischste Schluss, zu dem Shinichi kam. Doch er hoffte sehr, dass er sich irrte. Er hoffte, dass Ran ihn nicht freiwillig verlassen wollte und sie deshalb geweint hatte.

Zwei Tage später jedoch war Shinichi davon überzeugt, dass Ran einzig und allein der Kinder wegen geweint hatte. Als er frühmorgens seine Post durchsah, fiel ihm gleich ein amtlich wirkender Brief ins Auge. Achtlos warf er die restliche Post auf den Küchentisch, holte ein Messer aus der Schublade und schlitzte den Brief auf.

Dem Briefkopf entnahm Shinichi, dass er vom Gericht stammte. Vom Familiengericht.

Fassungslos liess sich Shinichi auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen, und der Brief segelte ihm aus der Hand.

Ran meinte es tatsächlich ernst. Sie wollte die Scheidung.

**Kapitel 3: Rückkehr der Hoffnung**

Die Sonne, die den ganzen Tag mit ihren Strahlen die Erde gewärmt hat, verschwand langsam hinter dem Horizont. Den ganzen Tag bescherte sie Freude für die Bewohner Tokyos, und die Kinder konnten ungehindert die warmen Strahlen beim Spielen geniessen. Jetzt jedoch verschwand die Sonne, ein schöner Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Ein schöner Tag für die Menschen in Tokyo. Ein unschöner Tag für Shinichi.

Bewegungslos und mit verschränkten Armen stand er an der Terrassentür im Wohnzimmer und sah der Sonne beim Sterben zu. Welch ein wunderschönes Schauspiel das doch war...

Als sie für Shinichi nicht mehr zu sehen war, wandte er sich stumm ab und warf sich auf das Sofa. Es war still. Genauso still wie am Morgen, als Rans Scheidungsklage mit der Post kam. Genauso still, wie in den ersten Minuten, nachdem Ran zusammen mit den Zwillingen gegangen war. Es herrschte bedrückende Totenstille...

Noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte Shinichi eine solche Stille gewünscht, um endlich mal etwas abschalten zu können. In letzter Zeit hatten die Kinder einen solchen Lärm veranstaltet, dass er nach der Arbeit nicht mehr wirklich zur Ruhe kam. Doch jetzt wünschte er sich das Gegenteil. Ohne die Zwillinge war sein Leben so leer, so öde. Und ohne Ran war es sowieso noch schlimmer. Er vermisste seine Familie.

Shinichi seufzte laut, ehe er sich erhob und ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holte. Dann stellte er das Radio an, um wenigstens eine Geräuschquelle zu haben, und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Der Aschenbecher auf dem Salon-Tischchen war schon überfüllt, doch Shinichi kümmerte sich nicht darum. Es war ihm egal, genau so wie es ihm egal war, was er eigentlich seiner Lunge und somit sich selber antat.

Shinichi warf sich wieder auf das Sofa und nahm einen Schluck des kühlen Wassers. Im Radio liefen gerade die Nachrichten, doch er hörte nicht wirklich hin. Als der Sprecher jedoch etwas von einem kleinen Jungen erzählte, horchte Shinichi auf. Schnell stellte er das Radio lauter.

_"Wie wir gerade erfahren haben, kam es vor gut einer halben Stunde in der Nähe des Beika-Viertels zu einem tragischen Unfall. Dabei wurde ein 5-jähriger Junge, der die Strasse überqueren wollte, von einem dunkelroten Auto frontal erfasst und überfahren. Laut Augenzeugen war der Junge alleine unterwegs, seine Eltern waren nicht aufzufinden. Das Kind verstarb noch auf der Unfallstelle, der Lenker des Autos beging Fahrerflucht. Näheres zu diesem Unfall gleich anschliessend..."_

Das Glas Wasser rutschte Shinichi aus der Hand und zersplitterte am Boden. Starr vor Schreck sass er auf dem Sofa und starrte den Aschenbecher an. Ein kleiner, 5-jähriger Junge wurde getötet? Shinichi Jr., sein Sohn, war fünf Jahre alt... Und er war ohne Vater unterwegs... Shinichi wurde bleich. Das durfte nicht wahr sein...

Er musste Gewissheit haben, und zwar sofort.

Schnell sprang er auf und hetzte zum Telefon, das schon seit Jahren neben der Treppe auf einem Tischchen stand und noch immer dort seinen Platz hatte.

Shinichi hatte bereits Inspektor Megures Handynummer eingegeben, als er merkte, dass gar kein Freizeichen ertönte. Kurzerhand knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel, um dann erneut einen Versuch zu unternehmen. Mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Die Leitung war tot.

Erst jetzt erinnerte Shinichi sich, dass der Stecker des Telefonkabels immer noch nicht wieder in der Buchse steckte. Er hatte total vergessen, das Telefon wieder anzuschliessen! Und er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum das Telefon nie geklingelt hatte. Shinichi schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Blöd musste man sein...

Gesagt, getan, der Stecker war wieder am Platz und das Telefon nahm seinen Dienst wieder auf. Mit inzwischen zitternden Fingern wählte Shinichi Megures Nummer und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, bis der Inspektor den Anruf entgegennahm.

"Megure?", erklang es schliesslich aus dem Hörer und Shinichi war froh, wieder Luft holen zu können. Der Inspektor brauchte aber verdächtig lange, um ranzugehen...

"Hallo Inspektor Megure, hier ist Shinichi Kudo...", begann Shinichi, wurde jedoch sofort von Megure unterbrochen.

"Shinichi? Bist du es wirklich? Wie geht's dir? Ich hab dich schon seit Tagen versucht zu erreichen. Wo warst du?"

"Ähm... ich... zu Hause", sagte Shinichi schliesslich. Er war auf eine solche Welle von Fragen nicht gefasst gewesen und musste sich erst überlegen, was er überhaupt sagen wollte.

"Zu Hause?", kam es mehr als überrascht aus dem Hörer. "Jedes Mal, als ich dich angerufen habe, hiess es, du wärst nicht erreichbar. Und du willst wirklich nur zu Hause gewesen sein?"

"Ich... ja. Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, ich lüge?"

Urplötzlich war Shinichi wütend, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum.

"Nein, natürlich nicht... Tut mir leid." Megure verstummte kurz, ehe er wieder zu sprechen begann. "Geht's dir wieder besser? Oder warum rufst du an?"

Endlich konnte Shinichi zum Grund des Anrufes kommen.

"Es geht um diesen Verkehrsunfall, bei dem ein fünfjähriger Junge ums Leben kam."

"Tragische Sache, der Fall. Ich bin zwar selber nicht zum Tatort gerufen worden, aber was willst du darüber wissen?"

Shinichi atmete tief durch, ehe er die Frage stellte, vor deren Antwort er sich aber auch fürchtete.

"Wie hiess der Junge? Wer war er?"

Inspektor Megure blieb einige Augenblicke lang stumm. Warum liess er sich mit der Beantwortung so lange Zeit? Shinichi wurde nervös.

"Der Name des Jungen", begann Megure bedächtig und verstummte dann. Shinichis Finger begannen zu zittern, so dass ihm fast der Hörer aus der Hand glitt. War es tatsächlich sein Sohn, der umgekommen war? War es tatsächlich Shinichi Jr.?

"Der Name des Jungen war Hiroki Sawada", sagte Megure endlich, und Shinichi fiel sofort ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war die pure Erleichterung. Aber trotzdem tat es ihm auch sehr leid um den Jungen. Dessen Eltern mussten jetzt wohl eine schwere Zeit durchmachen... sofern sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren.

"Hiroki ist... war der Sohn eines Bekannten von mir...", erklärte Megure dann und verstummte wieder kurz. "Warum wolltest du das wissen?"

"Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur... reine Neugier", sagte Shinichi dann und hoffte, Megure würde seine Ausrede auch glauben. Und offensichtlich tat er das, denn er fragte nicht weiter nach.

"Es tut mir leid", fügte Shinichi noch mal hinzu und beendete dann so schnell und höflich es ging das Telefonat mit dem Inspektor.

Dann sank Shinichi neben dem Telefon zu Boden und atmete erst mal tief durch. Die Angst und das Wissen, beinahe seinen Sohn verloren zu haben, hatten sehr an seinen Nerven gezehrt. So etwas wollte er nicht noch mal erleben. Nie wieder.

Erneut wurde eine Zigarette angezündet, ehe Shinichi sich erhob und sich gleich danach auf halber Höhe der Treppe auf eine Stufe setzte. Stumm, aber in Gedanken an den jungen Hiroki rauchte Shinichi seine angefangene Zigarette zu Ende. Kurz vor dem letzten Zug klingelte das Telefon, und Shinichi hielt inne, den Glimmstängel nur Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt. Bewegungslos sah Shinichi das Telefon neben sich an, doch er regte sich nicht und er machte auch keine Anstalten, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Nach dem vierten Klingeln schaltete sich automatisch der Telefonbeantworter an. Ran hatte damals bei ihrem Einzug in Shinichis Villa die Bandansage aufgenommen, darum war Shinichi auch nicht überrascht, ihre Stimme zu hören.

"Hallo, hier sind Ran und Shinichi Kudo. Wir sind im Moment nicht zu Hause, aber wenn Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piepston hinterlassen, rufen wir sobald wie möglich zurück. Bis dann!"

Der Piepston erklang, doch es sprach niemand, auch nach mehreren Augenblicken nicht. Der Anrufer legte aber auch nicht auf, die Leitung blieb bestehen. Shinichi fragte sich schon, ob es nur eine weitere Morddrohung gegen ihn war, denn vor ein paar Monaten gab es eine Zeit, in der fast täglich jemand angerufen und gedroht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Dann hörten die Anrufe plötzlich auf, ohne dass die Drohungen je in die Tat umgesetzt wurden. Und jetzt fing es wieder an. Angeblich.

Der Anrufer hatte immer noch nicht aufgelegt, und Shinichi wartete weiterhin ab. Doch dann meldete er sich endlich, allerdings nicht mit Worten, sondern... Er, oder besser gesagt sie, schluchzte ganz kurz. _Sie!_ Sofort griff Shinichi durch das Treppengeländer nach dem Hörer und hob ab.

"Ran? Ran?"

Dieses Schluchzen konnte er aus Millionen heraushören und jemandem zuordnen. Es war Rans Schluchzen, das wusste Shinichi ganz genau.

"Ran, bitte sag doch was!"

Doch er war zu spät, Ran hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Verwirrt sass Shinichi da, den Hörer immer noch in der Hand. Ran hatte angerufen. _Sie_ hatte ihn angerufen. Und nur geschluchzt. Warum? Warum hatte sie das getan? Sie hatte ihn doch verlassen. Oder war es...? War es vielleicht...? Shinichi hoffte sehr, dass er sich nicht irrte, als er schliesslich ganz langsam den Telefonhörer an seinen angestammten Platz zurücklegte. Noch minutenlang beobachtete er das Telefon, in der Hoffnung, es würde noch mal klingeln. Doch das tat es nicht mehr. Auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht. Ran würde wohl nicht mehr anrufen...

Seufzend stand Shinichi auf und ging nach oben in das Elternschlafzimmer, das Shinichi seit Rans Weggehen sehr verlassen vorkam. Das Zimmer war für zwei Personen geschaffen, nicht für eine allein. Deprimiert zog Shinichi die Vorhänge zu, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und warf sich ohne sich umzuziehen auf das Bett. Die Enttäuschung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er über das Telefonat nachdachte. Ran hätte wenigstens ein "Es geht mir gut" oder ein "Den Kindern geht es gut" sagen können, doch stattdessen sagte sie kein Wort. Sie hatte nur geschluchzt. Was sollte er, Shinichi, ihr Ehemann, davon halten?

Shinichi schloss die Augen und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch das gelang ihm nicht, die Sorge um seine Zwillinge und um Ran liess ihm die schrecklichsten Bilder von seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen. Wo waren sie nur? Ging es ihnen noch gut? Hatten sie ein Dach über dem Kopf? Genug zu essen? Geborgenheit? Sicherheit?

Shinichi drehte sich auf den Rücken und fiel schliesslich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der einen der schlimmsten Alpträume ausartete, den Shinichi jemals hatte. Ganze siebenmal in der Nacht wachte er schweissgebadet auf und hoffte jedes einzelne Mal, er möge nicht die Zukunft geträumt haben. Nach jedem Einschlafen jedoch setzte die Fortsetzung des Alptraums ein, der schliesslich mit dem qualvollen Tod von Ran und den Tod der beiden Zwillinge endete. Dieses Mal schrie Shinichi, als er aufschrak und presste sich die Hand auf seine Stirn.

Ihm war übel. Schlecht. Furchtbar schlecht. Musste er sein Date mit der Kloschüssel etwa wiederholen?

Als Shinichi torkelnd zum Fenster ging und es weit aufriss, so dass die kühle Nachtluft sein Gesicht streifte, ging es ihm schlagartig besser. Frische Luft war und tat immer gut, das hatte er inzwischen erkannt. Als Shinichi die frische Nachtluft tief in die Lungen einsaugte, musste er husten. Dieser verdammte Zigarettenrauch und das Nikotin hatten bereits seine Spuren hinterlassen. Er würde aufhören müssen, wenn er nicht eines Tages die Konsequenzen ziehen und ersticken wollte.

Im Moment jedoch verlangte sein Gehirn wieder nach dem zerstörerischen Stoff, und Shinichi war zu müde, um sich gross dagegen zu wehren. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, dass dies die letzte Zigarette sei und er morgen damit aufhören würde, zündete er die Zigarette an und warf das Päckchen mit den restlichen Zigaretten darin in den Müll. Während er den Rauch bedächtig in den dunklen Himmel blies, sah Shinichi zu den Sternen hoch, die in dieser Nacht gut zu sehen waren. Er erkannte einzelne Sternbilder und wusste sogar die Namen davon, wenn auch nicht gleich von allen. Verzaubert sah er auch noch hoch, als die Zigarette längst seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte und nur noch ein kleiner Stummel zwischen seinen Lippen war. Er schnippte sie einfach weg, und erst, als sich Shinichi plötzlich mit kalten Händen die Arme rieb, wandte er sich vom Sternenhimmel ab, stieg wieder ins Bett und schlief schlussendlich wieder ein.

Der nächste Tag brach an, trüb, neblig, wolkenverhangen. Die Sonne hatte keine Chance, durch die dichte Wolkendecke auch nur einen Strahl zu schicken, und dementsprechend waren auch die Menschen in Tokyo nicht wirklich fröhlich. Ein solcher Tag wie heute wünschte man sich nicht, egal, ob für Sonntag, Mittwoch oder für welchen Tag auch immer. Genau so ging es auch Shinichi, der erst gegen elf Uhr vormittags aus den Federn stieg. Er trug immer noch seine Kleidung vom Vortag, da er es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, sie auszuziehen. Jetzt aber, nach einer Nacht, die er nie mehr wiederholen wollte, brauchte er eine ganz heisse Dusche, um seine Gedanken auch ohne Zigarette sammeln zu können. Und es klappte. Eine halbe Stunde später lag Shinichi auf dem Sofa und konnte erstaunlich ruhig seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Seinen Gedanken über die Ereignisse, Hoffnungen und Fragen der letzten Tage. Wie es wohl den Kindern, Shinichi Jr. und Reika, ging? Wie es wohl Ran ging? Ob der Mann, mit dem sie in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen war, immer noch bei ihr war?

Shinichi seufzte, als er die Augen schloss, um sich das Gesicht des Mannes ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Aber es klappte nicht. Es klappte einfach nicht, egal, wie sehr sich Shinichi anstrengte. Das einzige Bild, das vor seinen Augen Gestalt annahm, war Ran mit den Tränen in den Augen, kurz bevor sie mit den Zwillingen ging. War es tatsächlich, wie er vermutete, alleine das Wissen, dass sie ihren Kindern den Vater nehmen würde? Oder steckte doch noch mehr hinter diesen kleinen Tränen? Shinichi wusste es nicht. Er gähnte und streckte sich, ehe er einen Blick nach draussen warf. Der Tag war noch immer grau, und jetzt hatte es begonnen zu regnen. Schwere Tropfen prasselten gegen die Fensterscheiben und klangen in Shinichis Ohren dumpf. Es war jedoch ein regelmässiges Geräusch, das ihn wie schon so oft in den Schlaf abdriften liess...

_Geh._

Shinichi öffnete die Augen, bewegte sich sonst aber nicht. Hatte gerade jemand etwas gesagt? Stumm lauschte er in die Stille des Hauses, doch ausser ihm befand sich natürlich niemand hier. Hatte er es etwa nur eingebildet? Blosse Einbildung?

_Geh. Sonst geschieht ein Unglück._

Da. Schon wieder. Shinichi setzte sich auf. Mit zitternden Fingern strich er sich die Fransen aus dem Gesicht und lauschte angestrengt in die Stille hinein. Ausser seinem eigenen Atem konnte er nichts hören, was ihn erneut zum Schluss führte, dass niemand sonst anwesend war. Grummelnd legte sich Shinichi wieder hin und wollte weiterschlafen.

_Geh! Sofort!_

Mit dem Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand mit voller Wucht in den Hintern getreten, stand Shinichi auf. Jetzt wusste er, wer das gesagt hatte. Er selber. Lautlos. Unbewusst. Sein Unterbewusstsein wollte ihn vor einer schrecklichen Sache warnen, das erkannte er, also galt es, keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Shinichi wusste, was zu tun war. Schnell stand er auf und hatte schon den Hausschlüssel in der Hand, als er innehielt. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und packte den kleinen Plüschdelphin seines Sohnes ein. Warum er gerade ihn mitnehmen wollte, war ihm schleierhaft. War es der Wunsch, seinen Sohn wieder zu sehen? Ihn wieder zu treffen? Oder war es nur Wunschdenken? Egal. Noch während Shinichi die Jacke überzog, machte er sich eiligst zu Fuss auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Der Regen wurde stärker, und Shinichi bereute es schon, nicht an einen Schirm gedacht zu haben. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und spürte dabei das Plüschtier, das eine seltsame Wärme ausstrahlte und ihn innerlich wärmte. Zitternd und mit klappernden Zähnen verlangsamte Shinichi endlich seine Schritte in der Nähe einer Kreuzung und versuchte sich anschliessend, sich bei einem Kiosk etwas unterzustellen. Durch die ganzen Menschen, die ebenso wie er den Regenschirm zu Hause hatten liegen lassen, hatte Shinichi jedoch so gut wie keinen Platz mehr. Im strömenden Regen stand er also da. Und wartete. Wartete auf ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen seines Unterbewusstseins. Auf etwas, das ihm sagte, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

In dem Moment, in dem Shinichi weitergehen wollte, meldete sich wieder seine innere Stimme zu Wort.

_Halt. Warte. Bleib hier._

Shinichi nieste, als er sich selbst Folge leistete und stehen blieb. Der Regen schwächte nicht ab, und es war urplötzlich kälter als vorhin. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt zu Hause, dick eingemummt in eine Decke mit einer heissen Tasse Tee in der Hand. Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde ihm noch kälter, seine Zähne klapperten schon so laut, dass Shinichi dachte, die Leute hinter ihm würden es deutlich hören. Nach einem kurzen Blick jedoch erkannte Shinichi, dass niemand auf ihn achtete. Keine der Menschen machte irgendwelche Anstalten, und Shinichi war froh darüber. Im Wissen, dass er so unscheinbar war wie alle anderen, begann er die Leute, die mit schnellen Schritten unterwegs waren, zu beobachten.

Die meisten hatten ihre Hüte und Mützen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sofern sie nicht auch noch einen Schirm dabei hatten. Unter den Geschäftsmännern und -frauen waren auch einzelne Mütter mit ihren Kindern unterwegs, die Shinichi jedoch allesamt nicht kannte. Innerlich fluchend fragte er sich plötzlich, was er eigentlich bei diesem Sauwetter hier draussen machte, als sein Blick auf einen kleinen Jungen inmitten der Menschenmasse fiel, der weder Schirm noch Mütze dabei hatte und nicht mal eine richtige Jacke trug. Die Hosen des Kindes waren an manchen Stellen gerissen und sehr schmutzig, ebenso der Rollkragenpullover. Die Schuhe jedoch waren relativ neu, sie waren aber ebenfalls voller Schmutz. So nass, wie der Junge aussah, musste er wohl von einem vorbeifahrenden Auto angespritzt worden sein, als es durch eine grosse Pfütze fuhr. Shinichi hatte sofort Mitleid mit dem Kind, das höchstens sechs Jahre alt, wahrscheinlich aber sogar noch jünger war.

Zitternd und scheinbar ziellos schlurfte der Junge auf der gegenüberliegenden Strassenseite von Shinichis Standort aus dahin, das schmutzige Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet. Schnell registrierte Shinichi die Erwachsenen um das Kind herum, doch scheinbar war keiner davon dessen Vater oder Mutter. Alle gingen an dem Jungen vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wie einsam musste sich der Junge fühlen, inmitten des kalten Regens, der beissenden Kälte, ohne Vater oder Mutter in dieser grossen Stadt. Shinichi fasste einen Entschluss.

"Hey!", rief er laut und hob einen Arm. "Hey, Kleiner!"

Obwohl der Strassenverkehr einen hohen Lärmpegel aufwies, hatte der Junge ihn gehört. Er hob den Kopf und sah in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte.

Shinichi traf der Schlag, als er endlich das Gesicht des Jungen klar sehen konnte. Sein Herz schien seinen Dienst quittieren zu wollen, und er war über alle Massen geschockt. Shinichi hielt die Luft an. Der Junge... es war nicht einfach nur ein Junge. Es war _sein_ Junge. _Sein Sohn. Es war Shinichi Jr._

"Oh mein Gott! Shinichi!"

Nach dem zweiten Anlauf hatte Shinichi Jr. die Stimme seines Vaters wiedererkannt, und endlich hatte er ihn auch zwischen den Menschen gefunden. Er stand nun fast auf der gleichen Höhe wie er, nur auf der anderen Strassenseite. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

"Daddy", flüsterte er und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. "Daddy", wiederholte er, dann rief er ihn. "Daddy! Daddy!" Er streckte beide Arme nach ihm aus.

"Bleib, wo du bist, Shinichi!", rief sein Vater und trat dicht an die Strasse. "Ich bin gleich bei dir. Warte da drüben auf mich!"

Doch in diesem Moment vergass Shinichi Jr. alles, was seine Eltern ihm je über das Verhalten im Strassenverkehr beigebracht hatten. Ohne auf seine Umgebung und den Verkehr zu achten oder sich umzuschauen lief Shinichi Jr. einfach los, direkt auf die Strasse. Er wollte nur noch zu seinem Daddy.

"Nein!", schrie Shinichi und wollte erst nicht glauben, was er da sah. "Geh zurück!"

Die nächsten Sekunden liefen für Shinichi wie in Zeitlupe ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich ein dunkelrotes Auto zügig seinem Sohn näherte und im Begriff war, Shinichi Jr. zu erfassen und zu überfahren.

Die ganze Situation entwickelte sich zu einem sehr gefährlichen Wiedersehen.

Nun seinerseits alle Regeln und Ermahnungen aus seiner Kindheit in den Wind schiessend lief Shinichi ebenfalls los. Er hatte nur Augen für seinen Sohn, der nun ganz starr mitten auf der Strasse stehen geblieben war und seinen Vater mit erschrockenem Gesicht anstarrte. Das Auto kam näher. Shinichi kam näher. Die Leute, die inzwischen mit entsetzten Gesichtern dem Schauspiel zusahen, hielten die Luft an. Das Auto hatte wieder eine kurze Strecke zurückgelegt, genauso wie Shinichi. Es schien, als veranstalteten sie ein Rennen. Wer zuerst bei Shinichi Jr. war, hatte gewonnen. Ein hohes Preisgeld für ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen...

Dann war es soweit.

Shinichi war zuerst bei seinem Sohn, packte ihn und nutzte seinen Schwung, um sowohl seinen Sohn als auch sich selbst weg von der Strasse in Sicherheit zu bringen. Um Haaresbreite verfehlte das Auto die beiden Kudos und raste einfach ungebremst weiter. Shinichi selber verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, er konnte sich aber noch so mit Shinichi Jr. drehen, dass er mit dem Rücken aufkam und sein Sohn, den er fest umklammert hatte, schliesslich auf seiner Brust lag. Shinichi Jr. blieb unverletzt, während sich sein Vater einige Schürfungen zugezogen hatte.

Total geschockt blieb Shinichi noch ein paar Augenblicke liegen, ehe er sich mühsam hochrappelte und dabei seinen Sohn keinen Millimeter losliess.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Ein älterer Mann beugte sich zu den beiden hinunter und musterte sie mit besorgtem Gesicht.

"Wie?", fragte Shinichi, als er endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Ja, alles in Ordnung, vielen Dank."

Der Mann lächelte ihnen zu, ehe er den beiden noch einen schönen Tag wünschte und weiterging. Die Menschen um Shinichi herum gingen bereits wieder ihre eigenen Wege, für sie war das Schauspiel beendet. Wie herzlos...

Als Shinichi Jr. wieder auf seinen Beinen stand und sein Vater vor ihm kniete, umarmte Shinichi seinen Sohn ganz fest, drückte ihn an seinen Körper. Er war so erleichtert, seinen Sohn wiederzuhaben, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie eine einzelne Träne seinen Weg über seine Wange suchte. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er zu sprechen begann.

"E tut mir Leid, Shinichi, es tut mir so leid."

"Daddy", wimmerte Shinichi Jr. nur und krallte sich an Shinichis Jacke fest. "Daddy." Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, er war so froh, seinen Vater wieder zu haben, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als zu weinen.

"Hey, hey, jetzt weine doch nicht. Es ist ja alles gut", versuchte Shinichi, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, seinen Sohn zu beruhigen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. "Schau mal, was ich für dich habe."

Als Shinichi den Reissverschluss seiner Jacke öffnete und der kleine Plüschdelphin zum Vorschein kam, änderte Shinichi Jr. sein Verhalten sofort. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er sein Kuscheltier aus Shinichis Obhut nahm und es fest an sich drückte.

"Danke", sagte er mit klappernden Zähnen. Erst jetzt fühlte Shinichi wieder die eisige Kälte. Es regnete noch immer im Strömen. Ohne zu überlegen streifte er sich seine Jacke ab und sie seinem Sohn an, damit dieser nicht mehr frieren musste.

"Komm", sagte er zu ihm und nahm ihn auf den Arm. "Wir gehen nach Hause." Shinichi Jr. schlang sofort einen Arm um Shinichis Nacken und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter.

Der Weg zu Shinichis Villa war zwar kurz, jedoch lang genug, um Ran eine SMS schreiben zu können. Shinichi hatte zwar versucht, sie auf dem Handy zu erreichen, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ihr Sohn bei ihm war, doch sie ging nicht ran. Die Mailbox war auch nicht eingeschaltet. Es blieb als einzige Möglichkeit nur noch die SMS übrig, deren Sendebestätigung nur Sekunden nach dem Abschicken auf Shinichis Handy aufleuchtete.

Durch die Erleichterung und das Glück, seinen Sohn lebend und wohlauf wiederzuhaben, bemerkte Shinichi nicht, wie sie beide beobachtet wurden...

Eine Stunde nach diesem schrecklichen Beinahe-Unfall sass Shinichi Jr. frisch gebadet und einem Schlafanzug tragend in der Küche und verschlang bereits sein zweites Stück Gemüse-Pizza. Shinichi wollte keine weitere Spaghetti-Katastrophe heraufbeschwören, darum hatte er kurzerhand eine Tiefkühlpizza geholt und sie in den Backofen geschoben. Er wusste ja selber, dass er kein guter Koch war, aber eine Pizza backen konnte er.

"Mhmm", kam es von Shinichi Jr. und er leckte sich die Finger. "Lecker!"

Shinichi lächelte ihm zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Der Schock sass ihm zwar noch in den Knochen, doch mit jeder Sekunde, in der er seinen Sohn sehen und sich überzeugen konnte, dass es kein Traum war, verschwand der Schock. Zwar nur langsam, aber immerhin.

Als Shinichi Jr. ohne ein weiteres Wort von seinem Stuhl hüpfte und ins Wohnzimmer verschwand, schüttelte Shinichi nur den Kopf. Normalerweise gäbe es einen Klaps auf den Hintern, einfach zu verschwinden, ohne zumindest den eigenen Teller abgeräumt zu haben. Doch nachdem, was passiert war und was sein Sohn durchmachen musste, liess Shinichi das durchgehen.

Nachdem Shinichi im Schnelldurchlauf die Küchenarbeit erledigt hatte und dann ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer ging, fand er seinen Sohn auf dem Sofa liegend und mit seinem Plüschdelphin spielend vor. Endlich konnte er wieder ein Kinderlachen hören, ein Lachen, das er schon schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Und doch... es war nur ein halbes Lachen. Das Lachen seiner Tochter Reika fehlte. Und natürlich das von Ran. In diesem Moment fiel Shinichi wieder ein, dass Ran sich ja von ihm scheiden lassen wollte. Die Scheidungsklage lag auf dem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek.

Aber trotzdem... Shinichi hoffte auf ein gutes Ende. Zusammen mit seinem Sohn war auch Hoffnung zurückgekehrt. Die Hoffnung auf ein weiteres glückliches Leben zu Viert. Die Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Leben als Familie. Die Hoffnung war wieder da. Und Shinichi war sehr dankbar dafür.

Wortlos setzte sich Shinichi neben seinem Sohn auf das Sofa, wuschelte ihm dabei kurz über den Kopf und lehnte anschliessend seinen Kopf zurück. Er schloss die Augen und gähnte. Er war müde. Jetzt, da sich sein Körper von dem enormen Adrenalinstoss erholt hatte, holte ihn die wieder Müdigkeit ein. Fast wäre er eingenickt, wenn da nicht Shinichi Jr. gewesen wäre.

"Daddy?"

Leise, fast schon ängstlich schwebte die Stimme seines Sohnes zu Shinichi hinüber. Sofort öffnete er seine Augen und sah den Jungen an.

"Was ist?"

"Mama...", begann Shinichi Jr., stockte dann aber.

"Was ist mit Mama?", fragte Shinichi sofort alarmiert und richtete sich leicht auf. Erfuhr er jetzt vielleicht...? "Shinichi? Was hat Mama gemacht, nachdem ihr von zu Hause weggegangen seid? Was hat sie da gemacht?"

Als Shinichi Jr. schluchzte, zog Shinichi seinen Sohn in die Arme.

"Ganz ruhig, Shinichi, ganz ruhig. Alles wird gut, ja?"

Als sich der Junge wieder gefangen hatte, stellte Shinichi seine Frage noch mal.

"Was hat Mama gemacht?"

Kurz noch blieb Shinichi Jr. stumm, dann antwortete er endlich.

"Mama hat ganz fest geweint. Sie war ganz traurig, als wir gegangen waren."

Das war es! Shinichi hätte am liebsten vor Freude aufgeschrien. Ein ganzes Gebirge fiel ihm vom Herzen, als er die Worte seines Sohnes hörte. Ran hatte also geweint. Das bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht freiwillig verlassen hatte. Ihn gar nicht verlassen wollte. Dass sie dazu gezwungen wurde. Die Frage war nur noch, von wem. Und warum.

Doch dieser Frage konnte er auch am nächsten Tag noch nachgehen, heute Abend hatte einzig und allein sein Sohn oberste Priorität.

"Daddy?"

Shinichi Jr. war ganz erstaunt, als sein Vater nicht wirklich auf seine Worte eingegangen war, doch als er sein breites und vor allem erleichtertes Lächeln sah, quietschte er vergnügt und kuschelte sich fester an seinen Vater. Das wiederum zauberte erneut ein Lachen auf Shinichis Gesicht. Jetzt hatte er Gewissheit.

Eine zerrissene Seele war fast vollständig wieder genesen. Jetzt fehlten nur noch drei Seelen...

**Kapitel 4: Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

Der Morgen brach an, die Sonne schickte ihre kräftigen Strahlen der Erde entgegen und erfreute sich an den lachenden Gesichtern der Bewohner, sofern diese schon auf den Beinen und unterwegs waren. Der berühmteste junge Detektiv Tokyos jedoch hatte die Sonne ausgesperrt und bemerkte somit überhaupt nicht, dass diese mit allen Mitteln versuchte, auch ihn zu erreichen. Egal, was sie tat, sie konnte nicht in den Raum eindringen, in dem er sich befand. Und doch, die Sonne gab nicht auf.

In der Villa Kudo war es ruhig. Kein Kingergebrabbel, kein Flüstern oder Gerede, kein laufendes Radio. Es war eine Stille, die jedoch unvollkommen war, eine Stille, die etwas vermisste... Eine Stille, die jemanden vermisste... Bis plötzlich eine helle Kinderstimme ebenjene Stille zerriss.

"Daddy, aufwachen!"

Shinichi Jr., der im Ehebett seiner Eltern geschlafen hatte, begann, auf der leeren Hälfte des Bettes herumzuhüpfen. Sein Vater, der neben ihm noch im Land der Träume war, regte sich nicht.

"Daddy!"

Der kleine Junge hopste weiter, jedoch darauf bedacht, nicht aus Versehen auf seinen Vater zu springen, der immer noch keine Notiz von ihm nahm.

"Daaaaddyyyy!"

Kleine Kinderhände patschten nun auf Shinichis Oberkörper, versuchten ihn so, zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen, doch der Erwachsene drehte sich nur grummelnd vom Kind weg.

"Shinichi, bitte. Leg dich noch mal hin."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Das Hüpfen hörte auf. Ruckartig öffnete Shinichi die Augen, als ihm klar wurde, wo er war. Und vor allem, _wer_ bei ihm war. Er drehte sich zurück zu Shinichi Jr., der jetzt neben ihm im Bett kniete und seinen Kuscheldelphin fest umklammert hielt. Er sah seinen Vater mit einem Blick an, der bei Shinichi sofort Schuldgefühle weckte. Er seufzte.

"Mein kleiner Shinichi", murmelte er dann und richtete sich leicht auf. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht auf dem Bett herumhüpfen sollst. Hast du das schon vergessen?"

Doch anstatt auf Shinichis Frage zu antworten, sagte der Junge nur eines.

"Ich hab Hunger."

Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Wecker sagte Shinichi, dass es halb neun Uhr morgens war. Sein eigener Magen bestätigte diese Urzeit.

"Gut. Was willst du zum Frühstück?"

"Pizza!"

"Pi-?"

Ungläubig sah Shinichi seinen Sohn an, der ihn nur verschmitzt anlachte. Wie konnte er auf die Idee kommen, sich Pizza zum Frühstück zu wünschen? Solche kindlichen Einfälle waren normalerweise an der Tagesordnung, aber noch nie wurde Pizza zum Frühstück gewünscht. Nicht mal er selber hatte sich so was gewünscht, als er noch klein war... Shinichi überlegte nicht lange.

"Nein, keine Pizza", sagte er. "Ein anderes Mal vielleicht, aber nicht heute."

"Spiegelei?", fragte Shinichi Jr. sofort.

"Wenn du willst", lachte Shinichi. "Aber jetzt..."

Er stand auf, wuschelte Shinichi Jr. kurz durch die Haare und zog sich seine Sweatshirt-Jacke über.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?"

"Ist gut!"

Shinichi Jr. folgte seinem Vater mit den Augen, doch als dieser am Papierkorb vorbeiging, blieb sein Blick sofort an diesem hängen. Unschuldig, aber ziemlich überfüllt stand dieser gleich neben der Tür und wartete darauf, geleert zu werden. Doch Shinichi Jr. dachte nicht im Traum daran, diesen tollen Gegenstand von seinem Müll zu befreien, sondern sah ihn nur weiterhin an.

An ihrem letzten Geburtstag hatte Shinichi ein Spiel daraus gemacht und die Geburtstagsgeschenke der Zwillinge irgendwo in der Villa versteckt. Je schneller die Kinder die Geschenke fanden, desto schneller konnten sie sie auspacken. Eine logische Sache, jedenfalls für Shinichi und Ran.

Eines der Geschenke für Shinichi Jr. hatte sein Vater in einem Papierkorb versteckt, der dem kleinen Jungen damals jedoch sogleich auffiel. Die Gabe, irgendwelche Details sofort zu erfassen, hatte er von seinem Vater geerbt.

Shinichi Jr. ging auf den übervollen Papierkorb zu, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, und begann, ein zusammengeknülltes Papier nach dem anderen herauszufischen. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater ja zur Feier seiner Rückkehr erneut ein Geschenk versteckt. Aber mit jedem Papierstück, das Shinichi Jr. herausfischte, sank seine Hoffnung. Kurz bevor er die Suche aufgab, fand er jedoch etwas. Es war zwar kein eingepacktes Geschenk, aber diese runden, kleinen, weissen Stengel zogen das Kind sofort in ihren Bann. Was das wohl war?

Shinichi Jr. griff nach der kleinen Schachtel, in dem die weissen Stengel waren, und zog langsam einen davon heraus.

"Shinichi?"

Die Stimme seines Vaters erschreckte den Jungen, und so schnell er konnte versteckte er die kleine Schachtel hinter seinem Rücken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon betrat Shinichi wieder das Zimmer. Er stutzte sofort, als sein Sohn schuldbewusst, aber mit einem leichten Grinsen zu ihm hochblickte. Shinichi sah, dass sein Sohn offensichtlich versuchte, etwas vor ihm zu verstecken.

"Shinichi? Hast du etwas für mich?"

"Nein, Daddy."

Shinichi seufzte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Shinichi Jr. nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es war die Tonlage. Dieselbe Tonlage, die Ran auch immer hatte, wenn sie versuchte, Shinichi anzulügen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Dieselbe Tonlage, die ihn sofort wissen liess, dass unter seinem Dach gelogen wurde. Mit tadelndem Blick sah er zu seinem Sohn hinab.

"Shinichi, hör sofort auf damit. Komm."

Mit schnellen Griffen drehte Shinichi seinen Sohn um und sah, was dieser vor ihm verbergen wollte. Es war die Schachtel Zigaretten, die er, Shinichi, vor knapp einen Tag in den Müll geworfen hatte. Dass sie nun durch seinen Sohn wieder in sein Leben traten, hätte er nie gedacht. Nie gehofft. Shinichi schloss die Augen und liess den Kopf hängen.

Nachdem er den kleinen Jungen ins Wohnzimmer geschickt hatte, betrachtete Shinichi mehrere Minuten lang die Zigarettenschachtel in seiner Hand. Jetzt wusste er, warum er sich seit dem Vortag nicht wohl gefühlt hatte, obwohl Shinichi Jr. wieder bei ihm war. Etwas hatte gefehlt, sein Hirn hatte dauernd nach etwas verlangt. Nun wusste Shinichi, was das war. Nikotin. Es war das verfluchte Nikotin. Sein Hirn verlangte schon wieder nach dem Teufelszeug, jetzt sogar mehr als je zuvor.

Shinichi zog langsam eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und führte sie an seinen Mund. War er gerade im Begriff, rückfällig zu werden? Würde er tatsächlich schwach werden?

Er wurde. Shinichi zündete sich die Zigarette an, mit einem Feuerzeug, das er in der Schublade seines Nachtkästchens aufbewahrte.

Es tat gut. Himmlisch gut. Noch ein tiefer Zug. Und noch einer. Wie hatte er das vermisst. Shinichi wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er, obwohl er erst vor wenigen Tagen damit angefangen hatte, schon ziemlich tief in diesem Teufelskreis steckte. Und doch... Er konnte nicht anders. Der ganze Stress und der ungewohnte Tagesablauf zehrten an seinen Nerven, und als einziges Mittel dagegen gab es nur die Zigarette. In dem Moment, in dem Shinichi wieder einen tiefen Zug nahm, wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, seine Nerven zu beruhigen, ohne dass er gleich die halbe Villa dem Erdboden gleichmachte. Ein weiterer tiefer Zug folgte.

"Daddy!"

Die Stimme seines Sohnes hallte zu ihm hinauf. "Daddy! Spiegelei!"

Schnell drückte Shinichi die fertig gerauchte Zigarette aus.

"Ich komme!"

Zwei Minuten später stand Shinichi in der Küche und machte Spiegeleier. Etwas, das er zustande brachte, ohne dabei die Küche abzufackeln. Und auch etwas, worauf er stolz war.

"Dann erzähl mal, Kleiner", sagte Shinichi, schöpfte ein Spiegelei auf den Teller seines Sohnes und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. "Was habt ihr denn so gemacht?"

Shinichi Jr. gleich zu fragen, wo er war und wer bei ihm war, erschien Shinichi unklug, deshalb versuchte er es mit ruhigen, scheinbar belanglosen Fragen. Die Blicke, die Shinichi seinen Sohn zuwarf, waren jedoch voller Neugierde und Ungeduld.

"Reika und ich haben mit Mama gespielt", quetschte Shinichi Jr. zwischen zwei Bissen Spiegelei hervor. "Und mit dem netten grossen Mann."

"Ein netter grosser Mann?", fragte Shinichi gleich nach. "Welcher Mann?"

"Der nette Onkel!", rief Shinichi Jr. begeistert und rutschte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl umher. "Er hat gesagt, er wird Reika und mich in ein Kinderheim bringen. Dann können wir mit vielen anderen Kindern spielen! Den ganzen Tag nur spielen! Das ist toll!"

Shinichi wurde bleich, als er das hörte. Ein Kinderheim? _Seine_ Kinder sollten in ein _Heim_?

"Das hat er gesagt?", fragte Shinichi leise.

"Ja!"

"Das ist nicht gut..."

Shinichi entging nicht, dass sein Vater plötzlich ernst war.

"Daddy?", fragte er zögernd.

Shinichi antwortete nicht, er starrte nur stumm auf seinen Teller. Ihm war klar, dass sein Sohn das Kinderheim mit einer Tagesstätte verwechselte, aber allein die Vorstellung davon war schon beängstigend genug. Der ominöse fremde Mann war tatsächlich drauf und dran, eine bisher intakte Familie zu zerstören...

Das durfte Shinichi unter keinen Umständen zulassen.

Während des restlichen Tages versuchte er mehr Informationen aus seinem Sohn herauszubekommen, doch Shinichi Jr. wollte am Nachmittag plötzlich nicht mehr reden. Als Shinichi ihn kurz alleine im Wohnzimmer liess, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen, schlief Shinichi Jr. auf dem Sofa mit dem Plüschdelphin in den Armen ein. Shinichi, der wusste, dass Schlaf für Kinder das Beste war, holte eine Wolldecke und deckte seinen Sohn damit zu.

Anschliessend wollte Shinichi ein paar Telefonate starten, um herauszufinden, in welchem Hotel Ran mit den Kindern abgestiegen war, doch als er sich an ihre Worte von damals erinnerte, liess er es kurzerhand bleiben. Selbst wenn er noch herausgefunden hätte, in welchem Hotel sie waren, hätte es ihm nichts gebracht. Ran war mit Sicherheit bereits nicht mehr dort. Durch Shinichis Arbeit als Detektiv hatte sie unbewusst gelernt, wie sie ihre Spuren erfolgreich verwischen konnte.

Inzwischen wusste Shinichi auch, dass Ran den Streit an jenem Abend nur provoziert hatte, damit ihr der Abschied leichter fiel. Und er wusste auch, dass sie dazu gezwungen wurde. Es war eine glatte Erpressung, die Frage war nur noch, wer sie dazu gezwungen hatte und warum.

Sein Hirn meldete sich wieder zu Wort und verlangte erneut nach dem Nikotin, und Shinichi, der sich ursprünglich vorgenommen hatte, keine einzige Zigarette mehr zu rauchen, war wieder so unruhig, dass er seinen Vorsatz kurzerhand über Bord warf. Fernab von Shinichi Jr. stieg nur Sekunden später Rauch zur Decke hoch.

Der Nachmittag, den Shinichi rauchend und ganz in Gedanken versunken verbrachte, verging nur schleppend, aber erst, als die Nacht hereinbrach, wurde auch er müde. Er hatte keinen Hunger, sein Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Shinichi unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als er vorsichtig seinen Sohn samt Wolldecke hochhob und die Treppe hoch trug.

Shinichi Jr., der normalerweise an den Nachmittagen immer sehr aktiv war, erwachte nicht einmal, als er von Shinichi in dessen Bett gelegt wurde. Die letzten Tage waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen...

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Badezimmer legte sich auch Shinichi ins Bett und schlief nach wenigen Minuten ebenfalls ein.

Das Telefon klingelte. Schrill und mit einem solchen nervtötenden Ton, dass Shinichi mit heftig klopfendem Herzen aus dem Schlaf aufschrak. Am liebsten hätte er das Telefon, das neben seinem Kopfkissen auf dem Nachttischchen stand, aus dem Fenster geworfen, aber stattdessen nahm er wie jeder normale Mensch den Anruf entgegen. Und erstarrte, als er die Stimme von Inspektor Megure hörte.

""Shinichi? Hallo? Bist du das?"

Überrascht brachte Shinichi keinen Ton heraus, doch als Megure weiterhin seinen Namen sagte, fasste er sich.

"Ja, ich bin es", sagte er und merkte, wie er wieder unruhig wurde. "Was ist denn los, dass Sie mich um diese Zeit noch anrufen? Ich habe schon geschlafen!"

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi. Wirklich. Aber du musst ganz dringend ins Präsidium kommen. Und ich meine wirklich dringend!", sagte Megure und klang dabei sehr aufgeregt.

"Warum? Was ist denn passiert?"

"Nichts. Es ist nichts passiert. Aber ich habe hier jemanden, der dich unbedingt sehen will."

Shinichi grummelte, dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf den noch immer schlafenden Jungen neben sich und senkte etwas die Stimme.

"Kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Ich bin hundemüde, haben Sie schon auf die Uhr geschaut? Es ist schon fast 23 Uhr."

Der Inspektor jedoch liess sich davon nicht beirren.

"Ja, mir ist bewusst, wie spät es ist, Shinichi", erklärte Megure weiter und liess sich partout nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. "Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig, dass du kommst. Und zwar sofort. Die Person kann nicht bis morgen warten. Also, komm sofort her, hörst du?"

"Wer ist es?", fragte Shinichi, doch er erhielt nur noch ein Piepen als Antwort. Megure hatte bereits aufgelegt, mit dem klaren Befehl, sofort ins Präsidium zu kommen. Wer zum Teufel wollte ihn sehen? Und warum wollte Megure nicht sagen, wer es war?

Verdammter Mist. Fluchend zog sich Shinichi um, warf sich sein Jackett über, weckte nach einem kurzen Zögern auch Shinichi Jr. und überredete ihn, sich anzuziehen. Ihn nicht alleine zu Hause zu lassen, dafür hatte Shinichi gleich mehrere gute Gründe.

Zum einen wollte er nicht, dass seine Villa lichterloh brannte, wenn er zurückkam. Shinichi Jr. hatte es vor nur wenigen Monaten geschafft, den Wohnzimmerteppich, den Shinichis Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo ihm und Ran zur Hochzeit schenkten, in Brand zu stecken.

Als Shinichi sich daran erinnerte, musste er doch kurz lächeln. Was hatte er damals getobt, während Yusaku, als Shinichi es ihm erzählt hatte, sich fast totgelacht hatte...

Nun hatten sie zwar einen neuen Teppich, wieder von Yusaku und Yukiko gekauft, aber auch dieser war nicht feuerfest.

Auch der Gedanke, seinen fünfjährigen Sohn alleine um diese Uhrzeit in dieser grossen Villa zu lassen, behagte ihn nicht. Sein Mitkommen stand also nicht zur Diskussion.

Kaum betrat Shinichi mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm Megures Büro, blaffte er ihn gleich an.

"Also, ich bin hier", sagte er ziemlich unfreundlich. "Wer wollte mich sehen?"

Gegenüber von Megures Schreibtisch stand ein Sessel mit einer hohen Lehne, und erst, als sich genau dieser Sessel bewegte, erkannte Shinichi, dass jemand darin sass. Und dieser Jemand streckte nur Sekunden später den Kopf über die Sessellehne.

Es war ein kleines Mädchen, das ihn freudig und mit glänzenden Augen anlachte.

"Daddy!"

"Reika!"

So schnell er konnte setzte Shinichi seinen Sohn auf dem Schreibtisch ab und zog dafür sein kleines Mädchen in die Arme.

"Bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", murmelte er und drückte seine Tochter fest an sich. "Meine kleine Reika..."

Inspektor Megure räusperte sich.

"Ich denke, du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig." Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, sah er den jungen Detektiven erwartungsvoll an. Shinichi jedoch nahm keine Notiz vom Inspektor, sondern stellte Reika neben Shinichi Jr. auf den Boden, der ohne ein Wort bereits vom Schreibtisch heruntergehüpft war.

Reika fiel ihrem Bruder quietschend um den Hals, was Shinichi ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Es war ein freudiges Wiedersehen, das zwischen Bruder und Schwester nicht schöner hätte sein können...

Dann erst wandte sich Shinichi Inspektor Megure zu.

"Wie kam Reika hierher?", fragte Shinichi, anstatt Megure eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben.

"Ran war hier", gab Megure fast tonlos zurück.

"Was?"

"Deine Frau war hier bei mir", wiederholte der Inspektor und hob eine Augenbraue. "Sie sah sehr verängstigt aus, gerade so, als würde sie um ihr Leben bangen. Oder um das Leben eines anderen."

Mit verheissungsvollem Blick sah Megure Shinichi an, der sprachlos zurücksah. Er fuhr fort.

"Dann hat sie deine Tochter hier gelassen, mit den Worten, ich solle dich anrufen und auf jeden Fall dazu bringen, sofort ins Präsidium zu kommen. Dann war sie wieder gegangen."

"Warum haben Sie Ran nicht aufgehalten?", fragte Shinichi.

"Sie hat gesagt, sie müsse noch etwas erledigen. Ohne Reika, versteht sich. Darum liess sie das Mädchen hier."

Shinichi senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Es war sonnenklar. Es gab nur einen Grund, warum Ran ihre Tochter in der Obhut der Polizei liess, bevor ihr Vater sie wieder nach Hause nehmen würde. Es war der sicherste und einfachste Weg, Reika dorthin zu bringen, wo sie hingehörte: Nach Hause zu ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder. Nach Hause in Sicherheit.

Shinichi war sicher, dass es Ran egal war, was aus ihr wurde. Solange ihrer Familie nichts zustiess, war ihr egal, was mit ihr geschah. So lange ihre Familie glücklich war, war auch Ran glücklich. Auch wenn sie dann von ihren Liebsten getrennt war...

"Daddy!"

Reika zupfte an Shinichis Jackett und versuchte so, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters auf sich zu ziehen. Shinichi nahm noch keine Notiz von ihr, und Reika setzte ihre Versuche fort. "Daddy? Daddy!"

"Hm?"

"Mama hat gesagt, ich soll dir das geben", sagte Reika, steckte eine Hand in ihre Tasche und holte einen zusammengefalteten Papierzettel hervor. Mit erstauntem Blick sah Shinichi seine Tochter an, ehe er den Zettel nahm und ihn auffaltete. Die Worte, eindeutig von Ran geschrieben, brannten sich sofort in sein Gedächtnis.

_Shinichi_

_Komm morgen Abend um 22 Uhr in den Beika-Park, um deine gerechte Strafe abzuholen. Ich werde bei der grossen Gedenktafel in der Mitte des Parks auf dich warten. Komm alleine. Wenn du die Polizei einschaltest, wird etwas Schreckliches passieren. Du weisst, was ich meine._

_Ran_

_PS. Es tut mir sehr leid. Bitte verzeih mir._

Schweigend liess Shinichi den Zettel sinken und sah seine beiden Kinder an, ohne sie wirklich bewusst wahrzunehmen.

Diese wenigen Worte waren nicht freiwillig geschrieben worden, das hatte Shinichi sofort an Rans etwas zittrigen Handschrift erkannt. Ran wurde gezwungen, diese Notiz zu schreiben. Jedes einzelne Wort war ein Zwang. Jedes Wort, jeder Satz. Ausser das PS.

Während Megure den jungen Detektiven mit besorgten Blicken musterte, dachte Shinichi nach und ignorierte nun sowohl den Inspektor als auch seine beiden Kinder.

Der mysteriöse Mann, der vier intakte Seelen zerrissen hatte, zeigte also bald sein Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu einem Lächeln fähig war.

Es war klar, dass Ran nicht alleine im Beika-Park auf ihn warten würde. Bald sollte Shinichi also dem Mann begegnen, dem er die letzten paar Tage voller Wut, Trauer, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Angst, Nikotinabhängigkeit, aber auch wieder Hoffnung und Freude zu verdanken hatte.

Die Konfrontation stand kurz bevor.

**Kapitel 5: ****Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt**

Shinichi konnte nicht anders. Mit zitternden Fingern zündete er sich seine bereits neunte Zigarette innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde an. Er sass ganz alleine am offenen Fenster und sah in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus. Er dachte nach, wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, und liess sich die letzten Stunden noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Seine Tochter Reika, die auf dem Polizeipräsidium abgesetzt wurde, war nun wieder bei ihm. Ruhig lag sie in Shinichis Ehebett und schlief, und Shinichi Jr., ihr Bruder, lag direkt neben ihr. Er schlief ebenfalls. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, nur eines der beiden Nachttischlämpchen leuchtete schwach.

Shinichi sah sich im Schlafzimmer um, sah jedes einzelne Foto an, das Ran hatte rahmen lassen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein ganz bestimmtes Foto, das leicht verstaubt auf Rans Nachttischchen stand. Shinichi griff danach und strich mit der Hand darüber, um die feine Staubschicht zu entfernen.

Auf dem Foto waren Ran, er und ihre beiden Kinder Shinichi Jr. und Reika abgebildet. Ran lag in einem Krankenhausbett und hatte Reika auf dem Arm, Shinichi sass neben ihr und hielt seinen Sohn. Das Foto wurde aufgenommen, als die Zwillinge gerade mal ein paar Tage alt waren. Zwei überglückliche erwachsene Menschen, frisch gebackene Eltern, zusammen mit zwei kleinen, süssen Babys.

Shinichi seufzte.

In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich an ein Gespräch, das er und Ran geführt hatten, als sie schwanger war und sie beide nach einem Namen für ihr Kind suchten. Shinichi wusste damals noch nicht, dass Ran Zwillinge erwartete, da er es erst bei der Geburt erfahren wollte. Seine Frau jedoch wusste sehr genau, was sie unter ihrem Herzen trug.

Sie beide hatten vereinbart, dass Shinichi einen Namen für ein Mädchen und Ran einen Namen für einen Jungen aussuchen sollte. Shinichi tat sich schwer damit. Es gab so viele schöne Mädchennamen, und es dauerte sehr lange, bis er sich endlich für Reika entschied. Ran hingegen hatte sehr schnell den passenden Namen für einen Sohn gefunden. Es gab einen einfachen Grund, warum er Shinichi, also exakt wie sein Vater, heissen sollte.

Ran wusste schon damals, dass es egoistisch klang, doch einen andern Namen für einen Jungen konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Sie wollte, dass es noch immer einen Shinichi Kudo in der Familie gab, falls ihr Mann Shinichi frühzeitig sterben und sie somit verlassen sollte...

Doch das hatte sie ihm nie gesagt, auch wenn Shinichi ziemlich verwundert über diese Namenswahl war. Doch nach dem Grund gefragt hatte er nicht. Shinichi wusste bis zum heutigen Tag nicht, warum Shinichi Jr. genau wie sein Vater hiess. Vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit, Ran danach zu fragen. Falls das überhaupt noch möglich war...

Jetzt, nach längerem Nachdenken, fiel Shinichi plötzlich etwas ein.

Hatte Ran das alles etwa vorausgeahnt? Shinichi bezweifelte plötzlich, dass er unverletzt den morgigen Abend überstand, aber was wäre, wenn er sich täuschen würde? Vielleicht war nicht er es, der eventuell an diesem Abend sterben könnte, sondern... sie.

Ein quälender Gedanke. Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn aus eben diesem zu verbannen. Doch der Gedanke blieb, wo er war, auch wenn Shinichi nun seine Zwillinge beobachtete, die immer noch seelenruhig schliefen. Der Gedanke an sie tröstete ihn nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Sollten die beiden nach dem morgigen Abend etwa als Halbwaisen aufwachsen? Das konnte und durfte er doch nicht zulassen!

Shinichi unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als er sich seine zehnte Zigarette anzündete, nur um sie nach dem ersten Zug einfach aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Hatte er nicht ursprünglich geschworen, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören? War er inzwischen schon so willensschwach, dass er nicht mal mehr dieses Laster überwinden konnte? Wie erbärmlich war das denn? Ran würde ihn sofort wortwörtlich mit schlagkräftigen Argumenten zur Vernunft bringen, und Shinichi wünschte sich nichts anderes, als genau das.

Nur war Ran nicht da, um ihn davon abzubringen. Sie war nicht da, um für die Zwillinge da zu sein. Sie war einfach nicht dort, wo sie sein sollte.

Shinichi seufzte laut, ehe er auf das Bett zuging und bei beiden Kindern die Decke höher zog. Dann kehrte er zurück ans Fenster, setzte sich wieder und versank erneut in seinen Gedanken. Dieses Mal ohne Zigaretten.

Während der ganzen Nacht schlief Shinichi nicht ein einziges Mal ein, was dazu führte, dass er am Morgen todmüde, die Zwillinge jedoch putzmunter waren.

"Daddy! Spielst du mit uns?", kam die Frage von Shinichi Jr., nachdem er das Butterbrot, das sein Vater ihm geschmiert hatte, gierig verschlungen hatte. Shinichi musterte seinen Sohn, der mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm hochsah.

"Später", antwortete er schliesslich und biss selber in ein Stück Brot. "Ich muss erst etwas erledigen."

Kaum verliess er kurz die Küche, um etwas zu holen, als bereits wieder die Stimme seines Sohnes an seine Ohren drang.

"Daddy!"

Shinichi blieb sofort stehen. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht! Was sollte aus seinen Kindern werden? Er konnte sie unmöglich mit zu diesem Treffen nehmen, und er konnte sie auch unmöglich alleine zu Hause lassen. Ergo: Er brauchte jemanden, der den Babysitter spielte. Aber wer sollte das sein? Seine Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo waren wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Bermuda-Dreieck verschwunden, und sein Nachbar Professor Agasa war auf einer Messe für sinnlose Erfindungen, von der er wahrscheinlich sogar mit einer Ehrung zurückkehren würde.

Aber Moment mal! War diese Messe nicht gestern schon zu Ende? Shinichi konnte nur eines tun, um das herauszufinden. Er ging zum Telefon.

Zwei Minuten später seufzte er erleichtert und legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Shinichi hatte sich nicht getäuscht, der Professor war tatsächlich zu Hause und er hatte sich auch bereit erklärt, auf die Zwillinge aufzupassen. Nach dem Grund, warum Shinichi so dringend jemanden benötigte, hatte er gar nicht gefragt. Agasa wusste, dass sein junger Nachbar seine Gründe dafür hatte.

"Daddy!"

Die Stimme seines Sohnes war nun lauter als zuvor, und Shinichi ging sofort zurück in die Küche. Shinichi Jr. und auch Reika sahen ihn gespannt an.

"Spielst du jetzt mit uns?"

Shinichi lächelte, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

"Ja!"

Er spielte den ganzen Tag mit seinen Kindern, um einerseits nicht dauernd an das Treffen am Abend denken zu müssen, und andererseits, weil er den Kindern sein Wort gegeben hatte. Shinichi Jr. und Reika fanden es total klasse, wieder mit ihrem Daddy spielen zu können. Und zwar so sehr, dass sie die Zeit völlig vergassen. Erst, als es an der Tür klingelte, realisierte Shinichi, dass es draussen bereits stockdunkel war. Der Besucher konnte nur Agasa sein.

Halb zehn Uhr. Shinichi machte sich zu Fuss auf den Weg, da die frische Nachtluft ihm bestimmt gut tun würde. Und er hatte Recht. Die Luft verschaffte ihm einen klaren Kopf.

Um zehn vor zehn kam Shinichi am Park an, zog das quietschende Tor auf und ging hinein. Mit leisen Schritten näherte er sich dem von Ran genannten Treffpunkt und sah sofort, dass niemand dort stand. Aber er war auch noch einige Minuten zu früh dran, so dass er kurz vor der Gedenktafel stehenblieb, eine Zigarette aus der Jackentasche zog und sie anzündete. Während Shinichi stumm die Zigarette rauchte, verging Minute um Minute.

"Schön, dass du kommen konntest, Kudo!"

Shinichi drehte sich um - und erstarrte. Sieben Meter vor ihm, genau neben der grossen Gedenktafel, stand Ran, seine Ehefrau. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, obwohl sie kurz erleichtert lächelte. Die Zigarette, die Shinichi in seinem Mundwinkel hatte und die er nun achtlos wegwarf, realisierte sie scheinbar gar nicht. Shinichi erkannte sofort an ihrem Blick, dass sie sehr beunruhigt war. Denn neben ihr stand derjenige, der den Satz vorhin gesagt hatte. Shinichi überkam der reinste Hass, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel, und es kostete ihn Überwindung, sein Verlangen, ihn einfach anzugreifen und ihm den Kiefer zu brechen, zu unterdrücken.

Shinichi hatte ihn schon mal getroffen, und das war genau das, was ihm ganz und gar gegen den Strich ging. Derjenige, der die Seelen seiner Familie zerrissen hatte, war der schmierige Typ aus der Stadt, der Ran an jenem Nachmittag ungeniert an den Hintern gegrapscht hatte.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du mich erkannt, Kudo. Und? Überrascht?"

Die Stimme des Mannes, der Ran nun fest am Arm packte, war schleimig, und er grinste hinterhältig. Shinichi jedoch ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern stellte selber welche.

"Was zum Teufel willst du von mir? Was willst du von Ran?"

"Was ich von dir will?", fragte der Typ scheinbar verständnislos.

"Warum hast du Ran gezwungen, mich zu verlassen?"

Shinichis Stimme zitterte vor Anstrengung, den Hass zu unterdrücken, doch der Mann blieb ganz ruhig.

"Warum ich das getan habe, fragst du?"

Er lächelte noch breiter, was Shinichi die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Der Kerl hatte doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Stellte sich einfach dumm, was Shinichi fast auf die Palme brachte.

"Nenn mir endlich den Grund!"

"Sagt dir der Name 'Kaori Iwata' etwas?", fragte der Mann anschliessend, aus dessen Gesicht das Grinsen plötzlich verschwunden war.

"Kaori Iwata? Ja, ich kenne sie", antwortete Shinichi, korrigierte sich dann aber. "Ich kannte sie."

"Und ob du sie gekannt hast! Du hast sie schliesslich umgebracht!"

"Was?", fragte Ran fassungslos und sah ihren Begleiter an. "Das kann doch nicht sein!"

"Ran, glaub ihm nicht!", verteidigte Shinichi sich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich habe Frau Iwata nicht getötet!"

"Wer ist... war das?", fragte Ran.

"Kaori war meine Verlobte", sagte der Mann und sah kurz zu Boden, ehe er Shinichi mit einem Blick bedachte, der voller Hass war. "Sie hat sich umgebracht, nur einen Tag nach ihrem Besuch bei dir. Sie hat sich umgebracht, weil du ihr nicht helfen wolltest!"

"Moment mal!", rief Shinichi und bedachte sein Gegenüber nun ebenfalls mit einem Blick voller Hass. "Ich habe mit ihrem Selbstmord nichts zu tun. Und das weisst du!"

"Du lügst mich doch nur an, den ganzen Abend schon!", rief der Mann aufgebracht, zückte plötzlich eine Pistole und hielt sie Ran an den Kopf. Shinichi erstarrte.

"Lass sie gehen. Sofort!"

"Nein."

"Lass sie sofort gehen!", wiederholte Shinichi, der es schon bereute, seine eigene Waffe nicht mitgenommen zu haben.

"Träum weiter, Kudo. Ich lasse sie nicht gehen. Ich werde dich denselben Schmerz durchleben lassen, den ich durchleben musste. Also sag schön 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu deiner Frau."

Ran schloss die Augen, sie hoffte mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, dass alles nur ein böser Alptraum war. Sie wollte nicht sterben, ohne die Kinder noch einmal gesehen zu haben.

Ihr Geiselnehmer entsicherte seine Pistole und drückte sie fester an ihre Schläfe.

"Nein!"

Shinichis verzweifelter Schrei hallte über den Park, und der Mann hielt inne.

"Ich soll nicht?", fragte er so leise, dass Shinichi ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hatte. "Warum nicht?"

Das konnte er noch so blöd fragen? Shinichi holte tief Luft, einerseits aus Erleichterung, dass Ran noch am Leben war, und andererseits aus Angst, dass sein Gegenüber doch noch gleich abdrücken würde.

"Töte mich", sagte Shinichi dann und streckte seine Arme aus. "Du kannst mich töten, aber lass Ran gehen. Du willst doch sowieso nur mich. Also mach schon."

Der Mann schien einem Moment lang nachzudenken, ehe er tatsächlich seine Pistole auf Shinichi richtete.

"Ist das dein letzter Wunsch?"

"Lass Ran gehen", forderte Shinichi.

"Ich habe eine bessere Idee", sagte der Mann wiederum und grinste erneut. "Ich töte euch beide, dann gibt es wenigstens keine unnötigen Tränen."

"Wie rührend", sagte Shinichi grimmig, hoffte jedoch, sein Gegenüber möge es nicht wirklich in Erwägung ziehen.

"Wen von euch beiden soll ich zuerst töten? Dich? Oder doch eher Ran?"

Shinichi biss sich auf die Lippen, um noch ein kleines bisschen Zeit schinden zu können. Doch warum er das wollte, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht bedeutete mehr Zeit grössere Chancen auf ein Überleben. Ran inzwischen war kreidebleich bei der Vorstellung, dass ihre Kinder als Halb- oder sogar Vollwaisen aufwachsen sollten. Der Gedanke daran löste Brechreiz aus, doch sie konnte sich beherrschen.

"Ich hab's!", grinste der Mann plötzlich, spannte den Hahn und sah zu Ran. "Ich fange mit deinem schizophrenen Mann an, vielleicht lasse ich dich dann am Leben."

Er wandte sich wieder Shinichi zu und lächelte.

"Fahr zur Hölle, Kudo!"

"Nein!"

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ein einzelner Schuss fiel, Blut spritzte Shinichi ins Gesicht, und Rans kraftloser Körper fiel gegen den seinen.

Wider Erwarten realisierte Shinichi sofort, was geschehen war. Ran hatte sich blitzschnell vom Schützen losgerissen, bevor dieser abgedrückt hatte, war auf Shinichi zugestürmt und hatte die Kugel, die ihm gegolten hatte, abgefangen. Die Kugel hatte jedoch ihren Hals gestreift und ihre Halsschlagader verletzt. Das Blut floss in Sturzbächen aus der Wunde, und Shinichi wusste, wenn Ran nicht sofort ärztliche Hilfe bekam, würde sie verbluten. Auf der Stelle drückte Shinichi eine Hand auf ihren Hals, um die Blutung etwas stoppen zu können.

Ran war noch bei Bewusstsein.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi", flüsterte sie und schloss kurz vor Schmerzen die Augen. "Ich wollte dich nie verlassen, bitte glaube mir..."

"Ran... Eine Ehe ist da, um Probleme gemeinsam zu lösen. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

"Weil... weil er dich sonst... umgebracht hätte... Und das... das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen..."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

"Ran, ich...", stotterte Shinichi hilflos. "Es ist schon in Ordnung, du-"

Doch die nächsten Worte hörte Ran nicht mehr. Ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite, ihr ganzer Körper erschlaffte in seinen Armen.

"Ran?"

Shinichi bekam keine Antwort, auch nicht, als er Ran leicht schüttelte und immer wieder ihren Namen nannte.

"Es tut mir so leid, Kudo", sagte der Mann ironisch, lächelte immer noch und richtete seine Pistole erneut auf Shinichi. "Schade um deine Frau, ehrlich. Sie war wunderschön, ich hätte gerne länger ihre Anwesenheit genossen... Aber sie hat ihren Zweck jetzt erfüllt."

Shinichi, der Ran immer noch fest im Arm hielt, antwortete nicht. Mit aller Macht versuchte er, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, was ihm erstaunlicherweise gut gelang. Der Mann trat nun zu ihm und hielt Shinichi die Pistole direkt an seine Schläfe. Auf diesen Moment hatte Shinichi unbewusst gewartet. Mit schnellen Bewegungen legte er Ran auf den Boden, schlug dann innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen dem Mann die Pistole aus der Hand, sprang auf die Beine und versetzte ihm mit dem Pistolengriff einen harten Schlag in den Nacken, so dass der Mann sofort bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Der war ausser Gefecht. Zumindest vorläufig.

Den Krankenwagen zu rufen und dann auf ihn zu warten, würde Rans Tod bedeuten, das wusste Shinichi. Er hatte keine Wahl. So schnell er konnte hob er Ran auf den Arm und brachte sie zu Fuss ins nahe gelegene Krankenhaus, wo er fast mit einem Arzt zusammenstiess, kaum hatte er die Notaufnahme betreten. Der Arzt hatte sofort die todernste Lage erkannt. Ran, die inzwischen voller Blut war, war nun in guten Händen. Das beruhigte Shinichi ein bisschen. Das erste, was er dann tat, war, Inspektor Megure anzurufen und ihm zu erklären, was passiert war und wo er einen verrückten Verbrecher einsammeln konnte. Anschliessend rief er seinen Nachbarn Professor Agasa an und bat ihn, seine Zwillinge zu ihm ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Er wollte sie bei sich haben, schliesslich waren sie seine Kinder. Seine Familie. Seine Stütze...

Die Zeit nach ihrer Ankunft verging nur schleppend, und Shinichi hätte sich liebend gerne wieder eine Zigarette angezündet. Doch er wusste, dass in Krankenhäusern das Rauchen strengstens verboten war, also zog er die Zigarettenschachtel gar nicht aus seiner Tasche. Seufzend sah er zu seiner Tochter.

Reika lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Stuhl neben ihm, während Shinichi Jr. es sich auf seinem Schoss gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hatte seinen Kopf an Shinichis Brust gelehnt und schlief. Auch Reika, die Shinichis Jacke als Decke bekommen hatte, schlief ruhig. Und Shinichi, an dessen Gesicht sich noch immer Rans Blut befand, sass einfach da. Er wartete, hoffte, betete und bangte um Rans Leben. Das Lämpchen über dem OP-Saal, auf das Shinichi alle zwanzig Sekunden blickte, brannte nach wie vor, und das seit bereits über einer Stunde.

Shinichi konnte nichts weiter tun als zu hoffen und zu warten.

Zu warten, dass das Lämpchen endlich erlosch und er erfuhr, ob Ran überlebt oder ob sie ihren Mann und ihre Kinder endgültig verlassen hatte...

**Kapitel 6: Das Wunder eines einfachen Plüschdelphins**

Stumm sass Shinichi da, starrte zu Boden und nahm kaum noch das Geschehen um ihn herum wahr. Seine Tochter neben ihm schlief ruhig, und auch sein Sohn gab keinen Laut von sich.

Die Zeit schritt voran. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde Shinichi müder. Er war total erschöpft, kaputt, er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Nachdem er nun zusammen mit den Zwillingen bereits seit über zwei Stunden vor dem OP-Saal gewartet hatte, konnte er einfach nicht mehr. Auch er schlief ein.

"Herr Kudo?"

Irgendjemand schüttelte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, und gab die Versuche nicht auf, bis Shinichi grummelnd und schlaftrunken von seinem Gegenüber Notiz nahm. Es war eine der jungen Krankenschwestern, die schon bei Rans Einlieferung in die Notaufnahme bei ihr gewesen waren. Sie sah ihn besorgt an, und Shinichi war sofort hellwach. Und alarmiert.

"Was ist los? Geht es meiner Ran gut?"

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Herr Kudo", sagte die Schwester. "Ihrer Frau geht es noch gut. Aber ich hoffe, Sie können mir helfen, dass es auch weiterhin so bleibt."

"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. Das nebulöse Gerede der jungen Frau hatte er kein bisschen verstanden.

"Ihre Frau wird immer noch operiert, doch uns gehen langsam aber sicher die Blutreserven aus. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass am ehesten Sie uns sagen könnten, wer noch dieselbe Blutgruppe wie Ihre Frau hat." Die Krankenschwester legte eine kurze Pause ein. "Kennen Sie vielleicht jemanden?"

Shinichi fragte sich im Stillen, wie sie so etwas fragen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Schwester sah ihn traurig an.

"Sie kennen wirklich niemanden?"

"Nein... doch! Ich meine... natürlich... Ich habe die gleiche Blutgruppe wie Ran", antwortete Shinichi schliesslich und warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Tochter Reika.

"Wären Sie bereit, etwas von Ihrem Blut zu spenden?"

"Wie können Sie das nur fragen?", regte sich Shinichi kurz auf, ehe er tief durchatmete und sich wieder beruhigte. "Natürlich werde ich das tun."

'Für meine Ran würde ich sogar jeden Liter meines Blutes hergeben', dachte sich Shinichi im Stillen, er vermied es jedoch, diese Worte laut auszusprechen. Schliesslich konnte er nicht wissen, wie die Krankenschwester darauf reagiert hätte. Sie jedoch schien nichts von Shinichis Gedanken zu ahnen.

"Dann folgen Sie mir bitte. Und Ihre Kinder...", begann die erleichterte Krankenschwester und lächelte kurz. "Ihre Kinder können Sie ruhig mitnehmen."

"Vielen Dank."

Drei Minuten später, nachdem Shinichi mit relativ grosser Mühe die Zwillinge geweckt und sie beide auf den Arm genommen hatte, betrat er eines der Untersuchungszimmer, in dem schon Hunderte Menschen vor ihm Blut gespendet hatten. Shinichi liess die Kinder runter, und als er sich aufrichtete, blickte er direkt in einen Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild starrte zurück.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte er fassungslos, als er sein Gesicht sah. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

Die Angst um Ran hatte so ziemlich alles aus seinem Hirn weggefegt, so dass er nicht mal mehr realisiert hatte, dass immer noch das Blut seiner Frau, das er im Beika-Park abbekommen hatte, in seinem Gesicht klebte. Es war ein Wunder, dass Reika und Shinichi Jr. nicht schreiend vor ihm davongelaufen, sondern brav bei ihm geblieben waren. Shinichi drehte sich nach den Kindern um, die beide gerade von der Krankenschwester einen Lutscher bekommen hatten. Mit glänzenden Augen rissen beide das Papier weg, warfen es in den Mülleimer und steckten den rotgelben Lutscher gleich in den Mund. Süssigkeiten waren eben doch das Beste.

Shinichi lächelte.

"Hier."

Die Krankenschwester drückte ihm einen feuchten Waschlappen in die Hand und deutete auf den Spiegel, in den er vorhin schon geblickt hatte. Shinichi war überaus froh über diese Gelegenheit, sich waschen zu können.

"Danke."

Fünf Minuten später, nachdem er endlich wieder sauber war, lag Shinichi auf einem Tisch und schaute zu, wie sich sein Blut den Weg von seiner Armbeuge über den kleinen Schlauch bis zum Beutel bahnte, der sich am Ende des Schlauches befand. Stetig füllte sich der Beutel mit dem roten Lebenssaft, und die Zwillinge, die immer noch ihren Lutscher im Mund hatten, schauten dem Vorgang fasziniert zu. Sie verstanden zwar nicht, warum ihr Vater das tat, aber sie fragten auch nicht nach dem Grund. Das Einzige, was sie verstanden hatten, war, dass es anscheinend sehr wichtig war.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Shinichi Jr., als ein Piepsen ertönte, was signalisierte, dass der Beutel gefüllt war. "Was passiert jetzt?"

"Der Beutel kommt jetzt zu Mama", erklärte Shinichi und wartete, bis die Krankenschwester ihn vom Schlauch befreit und ein Pflaster auf seine Wunde geklebt hatte. "Damit sie bald wieder gesund ist."

Dann setzte er sich auf, hob seine Tochter, die die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte, hoch und setzte sie neben sich.

"Aber wenn Mama nicht mehr gesund wird? Wenn Mama nie mehr nach Hause kommt?", fragte Reika plötzlich mit weinerlicher Stimme und Tränen in den Augen. Shinichi reagierte sofort.

"Reika, das darfst du nicht sagen", sagte er leise und zog seine Tochter in den Arm. "Mama wird wieder gesund, das verspreche ich dir. Und sie wird auch wieder nach Hause kommen. Wir müssen nur noch ein bisschen warten. Okay?"

Reika schniefte und strich sich über die Augen. Dann nickte sie. Shinichis Worte hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie.

Anschliessend meldete sich die Krankenschwester wieder zu Wort.

"Herr Kudo, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie wieder vor dem OP-Saal warten."

Shinichi nickte, nahm Shinichi Jr. an die Hand und machte sich mit Reika auf dem Arm auf den Weg zurück in die Rans Nähe.

Er war froh, als er sich wieder hinsetzen konnte, denn durch die Blutspende war ihm ziemlich schwindelig. Und er war auch wieder hundemüde. Noch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, schlief er wieder ein. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Shinichi Jr. und Reika ihre Plätze tauschten.

"Herr Kudo?"

Shinichi wurde erneut leicht geschüttelt, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, einfach weiterzuschlafen.

"Herr Kudo? Shinichi Kudo? Wachen Sie auf."

Endlich öffnete Shinichi seine Augen und richtete sich leicht auf. Sein Blick suchte zuerst seine beiden Kinder, die wieder friedlich schliefen, ehe er schliesslich hochsah. Shinichi sah direkt in die Augen eines älteren Arztes.

"Oh."

Der junge Detektiv wollte schon aufstehen, doch der Arzt winkte ab. Schliesslich schlief Shinichi Jr. erneut auf dem Schoss seines Vaters, durch das Aufstehen wäre er wahrscheinlich aufgewacht. Und das wollte der Mediziner nicht.

"Herr Kudo, ich bin Dr. Aizawa. Sind Sie der Ehemann von Ran Kudo?"

Shinichi nickte, ehe sein Blick zum Lämpchen über dem OP-Saal huschte. Es leuchtete nicht mehr. Die OP war beendet. Erfolgreich oder erfolglos?

So laut er konnte, jedoch leise genug, um seine Kinder nicht aufzuwecken, stellte Shinichi die alles entscheidende Frage, vor deren Antwort er mächtige Angst hatte.

"Hat Ran es geschafft? Lebt sie noch?"

Dr. Aizawa lächelte, was für Shinichi nur einen Schluss zuliess.

"Ja, sie hat es geschafft", beantwortete der Arzt die Frage und bestätigte somit Shinichis Vermutung. Ihm fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. "Frau Kudo hat das Gröbste hinter sich, dank Ihrer Blutspende. Sie befindet sich nun bereits auf ihrem Zimmer. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie zu ihr."

"Natürlich will ich das", sagte Shinichi und wollte schon seinen Sohn wecken, als er vom Arzt unterbrochen wurde.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie alleine gehen."

Der Tonfall von Dr. Aizawa gefiel Shinichi gar nicht, und seine anfängliche Freude machte sofort dem Misstrauen Platz.

"Warum? Was ist mit Ran? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihr?"

"Ich denke, das sollten Sie selber entscheiden. Sie können Ihre Kinder ruhig hier lassen, Schwester Akiko wird sich um die beiden kümmern."

Wie auf Stichwort trat eine hübsche junge Frau neben Dr. Aizawa und lächelte Shinichi aufmunternd zu.

"Sie können beruhigt ein, Herr Kudo, Ihre Kinder sind bei mir in guten Händen."

Shinichi brachte ein Lächeln zustande, als er erkannte, dass Schwester Akiko es ernst meinte. Er konnte aufstehen, ohne Shinichi Jr. dabei aufzuwecken, und übergab ihn sanft der Schwester.

Weder er noch seine Schwester bemerkten, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr bei ihnen war.

Mit leisen Schritten trat Shinichi in Rans Krankenzimmer und blieb schliesslich neben ihrem Bett stehen. Er hatte Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, was seinen Blick sehr trübte. Er strich sich über die Augen, sein Blick wurde wieder klar. Stumm musterte er seine Ehefrau, die einen dicken Verband um den Hals trug und an einer Infusion angeschlossen war. Jetzt wusste Shinichi auch, warum der Arzt nicht wollte, dass die Kinder ihre Mutter sahen.

Ran sah schrecklich aus. Der Arm, in dem die Infusionsnadel steckte, wies mehrere kleinere Schnittwunden auf, aber das, was die Kinder auf jeden Fall erschreckt hätte, war Rans Gesicht. Ein hässliches, blaurot verfärbtes Veilchen zierte ihr rechtes Auge. Durch ihr bleiches Antlitz zeichnete sich diese Verletzung überdeutlich vom Rest ihres Gesichtes ab.

"Oh mein Gott."

Shinichi konnte es nicht fassen. Warum hatte er das nicht schon früher bemerkt? Er hatte Ran schliesslich vom Park bis ins Krankenhaus getragen, und das Gebäude war hell beleuchtet. Warum hatte er das nicht gesehen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur Augen für die Verletzung ihrer Halsschlagader, was schlussendlich das grössere Problem war. Und trotzdem...

Für Shinichi war klar, was passiert war und woher Ran die Schnittwunden und das Veilchen hatte. Es war sonnenklar. Ihr Geiselnehmer war also nicht nur bloss ein schmieriger Typ, sondern zugleich auch noch ein äusserst brutaler Mann, der Frauen wahrscheinlich nur als Spielobjekte betrachtete. Es war ein Glück, dass sie nicht mehr in seiner Nähe war.

"Ran?"

Shinichis Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, nahm Rans rechte Hand in die seine und strich ihr zeitgleich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ran, hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Shinichi. Ran? Sag doch etwas."

Er bekam keine Antwort. Ran schlief einfach weiter, ohne von ihrem Besucher oder von ihrer Umgebung Notiz zu nehmen.

"Bitte."

Jegliche Versuche blieben erfolglos, egal, was Shinichi tat. Ran wachte einfach nicht auf.

Nach über einer Stunde bei seiner Frau konnte Shinichi seine Pflichten als Vater nicht mehr länger vernachlässigen. Schweren Herzens verabschiedete er sich mit einem Kuss von Ran und ging zur Tür. Nach einem letzten Blick zurück machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Kindern.

Stunden vergingen. Tage vergingen. Shinichi hielt sich an den Rat von Dr. Aizawa und nahm die Kinder nicht mit, wenn er zu Ran ging, die immer noch nicht ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Tagein, tagaus sass Shinichi an ihrem Bett, hielt ihre Hand und hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, Ran möge endlich aufwachen. Doch das tat sie nicht, ihr Zustand blieb unverändert. Das einzige, was sich Tag für Tag veränderte, war ihr Veilchen, das bald grünblau wurde und schliesslich langsam verblasste.

Acht Tage nach Rans Einlieferung in das Krankenhaus entschied Shinichi endlich, dass die Zeit reif war, die Zwillinge mitzunehmen. Am nächsten Tag sollte es soweit sein.

Reika und Shinichi Jr., die die langweiligen und nicht lustigen Spiele ihres Babysitters, Professor Agasa, langsam nicht mehr ausstehen konnten, freuten sich schon total auf ihre Mutter. Während der Fahrt zu ihr quietschten sie vergnügt um die Wette, doch als sie endlich vor Rans Bett standen, waren sie ganz still. Sie beide hatten ihre Mutter noch nie so bleich und ruhig gesehen, selbst dann nicht, als sie mal mit einer Grippe zu Hause das Bett hüten musste.

Shinichi strich Ran wieder eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

"Daddy?"

Die Stimme von Reika drang an seine Ohren, und obwohl seine Tochter kein weiteres Wort mehr sagte, wusste Shinichi trotzdem, was sie wollte. Seufzend hob er das kleine Mädchen hoch und hielt sie fest, während sich Reika über ihre Mutter beugte und ihr leicht über die Wange streichelte. Aber auch diese Geste von ihrer eigenen Tochter vermochte Ran nicht aufzuwecken.

Als Reika erkannte, dass sie absolut nichts erreicht hatte, begann sie zu weinen.

"Mama wird nie wieder gesund", schluchzte sie und drückte sich fest an ihren Vater. "Mama ist tot. Mama ist tot!"

"Nein, Reika, das ist sie nicht", flüsterte Shinichi, während er selber Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Deine Mama wird wieder gesund, das habe ich dir doch versprochen. Weisst du noch? Hör auf zu weinen, Reika, bitte. Hör auf."

Erneut hatten Shinichis Worte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf das kleine Mädchen, so dass ihre Tränen versiegten und sie nur noch hin und wieder schniefte. Shinichi Jr. jedoch, der während Reikas Gefühlsausbruch einen Stuhl an das Fussende von Rans Bett geschoben hatte, raufgeklettert war und nur auf seine Mutter geachtet hatte, hatte nichts gesagt. Er hatte aber plötzlich eine Idee. Noch bevor sein Vater auch nur ein Wort sagen oder etwas dagegen tun konnte, hüpfte Shinichi Jr. auf das Bett, krabbelte neben seiner Mutter hoch und setzte sich dann rittlings auf Rans Bauch.

"Shinichi, lass das!", sagte sein Vater leicht wütend, aber auch interessiert, was sein Sohn als nächstes vorhatte. Da sich Reika aber sofort fest an ihn klammerte, konnte er seinen Sohn nicht vom Bett holen. Wollte er das denn überhaupt? Shinichi war sich über die Antwort dieser Frage überhaupt nicht sicher. Also beschloss er, wenn auch nur vorläufig, Shinichi Jr. bei seinem Vorhaben nicht zu stören. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht davon abhalten lassen...

Der kleine Junge, der wie schon so oft sein Plüschdelphin im Arm hatte, rutschte nun auf Rans Schoss, platzierte sein Kuscheltier auf ihrem Bauch und legte anschliessend Rans rechten Arm sanft über den Delphin.

"Mama, Ruka ist für dich. Er bleibt bei dir, bis du wieder nach Hause kommst. Er passt auf dich auf, Mama. Hast du gehört? Ruka passt auf dich auf und macht, dass du wieder gesund wirst. Daddy vermisst dich nämlich. Er vermisst dich ganz fest. Und Reika und ich auch."

Dann beugte er sich über seine Mutter, küsste ihre bleiche linke Wange und hüpfte anschliessend vom Bett, ehe er lächelnd zu seinem Vater hochsah.

Shinichi jedoch achtete nicht mehr auf ihn, denn sein Blick blieb auf dem Plüschdelphin haften. Sein Sohn hatte gerade ein solches Gefühl an den Tag gelegt, dass ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. Es war herzerwärmend und total rührend, wie sich Shinichi Jr. um seine Mutter sorgte. So etwas hätte er nie von einem fünfjährigen Kind erwartet. Nie. Aber vielleicht nützte es tatsächlich etwas...

Shinichi erinnerte sich an den trüben und verregneten Tag, an dem er seinen Sohn auf der Strasse vor dem dunkelroten Auto gerettet hatte. Auch damals hatte er den Plüschdelphin dabei, und damals strömte das kleine Tier eine seltsame Wärme aus, die ihn innerlich gewärmt hatte. Vielleicht klappte das bei Ran ja auch...

Shinichi hoffe, dass es wirklich so war.

"Reika, Shinichi, wir gehen nach Haue. Mama braucht jetzt Ruhe."

"Ist gut", sagte Reika leise.

"Gehen wir Mama morgen wieder besuchen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und schaute zu ihr.

"Ja, das werden wir. Aber jetzt müssen wir gehen."

Kurz vor der Tür strampelte Reika so sehr, dass Shinichi sie runterlassen musste. Schnell ging sie zurück zu Ran, holte Schwung und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Auch sie küsste ihre Mutter, dann erst wollte sie nach Hause. Shinichi hatte ihrem Handeln lächelnd zugesehen.

Kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts, als es in der Villa Kudo mucksmäuschenstill war und die drei Bewohner tief und fest schliefen, spielte sich im Krankenhaus im Zimmer von Ran Unglaubliches ab. Der Grund dafür war der kleine Plüschdelphin, der unschuldig immer noch auf dem Bauch der jungen Mutter lag. All die Liebe, die in das Kuscheltier gesteckt wurde, wurde an die junge Frau weitergegeben. Es war die Liebe ihres Sohnes, die Liebe ihrer Tochter und auch die aufrichtige und tiefe Liebe ihres Mannes. Die gesammelte Liebe ihrer Familie durchströmte sie.

Langsam öffnete Ran ihre Augen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Nachdem sie erkannte hatte, wo sie sich eigentlich befand, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren mit Schnittwunden übersäten Arm. Dann auf die Infusion, an der sie angeschlossen war, und schlussendlich auf ihren Bauch. Ruka der Delphin lag ganz unschuldig da und schien sie mit seinen dunklen, glänzenden Augen anzuschauen. Ran wusste natürlich, dass es das Lieblingstier ihres Sohnes war. Das Tierchen, das er sonst normalerweise immer und überall dabei hatte. Aber jetzt lag es bei ihr. Sie ahnte, dass es absichtlich bei ihr gelassen wurde.

Vor Erleichterung brach Ran in Tränen aus.

**Kapitel 7: Klärende Gespräche und geheilte Seelen**

Niedergeschlagen.

Das war das Wort, das Shinichis Gefühlslage perfekt beschrieb. Schon am Morgen, als er im halbleeren Ehebett aufwachte, war er niedergeschlagen, dabei hätte er eigentlich eine erholsame Nacht hinter sich. Er hatte geträumt, Ran wäre aufgewacht und zwischen ihnen hätte sich alles wieder aufgeklärt. Eigentlich eine Voraussetzung, die den Träumenden voller Tatendrang in den neuen Tag starten lassen würde. Doch trotz dieses Traumes fühlte sich Shinichi wie gerädert. Blieb es nur ein einfacher Traum, ein Wunschdenken, oder wurde er doch noch Wirklichkeit?

Obwohl er das ganz stark hoffte, glaubte Shinichi nicht wirklich daran, aufgrund einfacher Tatsachen und einer Logik, die nur einen Schluss zuliess. Wenn Ran aufgewacht wäre, hätte das Krankenhaus-Personal doch Bescheid gegeben und ihn angerufen. Oder sie hätten ihm zumindest eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Doch weder in der Mailbox auf seinem Handy noch auf dem Anrufbeantworter des Telefons wurde etwas angezeigt. Es schien, als würde alles beim Alten bleiben. Leider.

Mit schlurfenden Schritten stattete Shinichi dem Kinderzimmer der Zwillinge einen Besuch ab. Als er leise die Tür öffnete, lagen Shinichi Jr. und Reika nicht mehr in ihren Betten. Beide sassen auf dem Boden und spielten leise miteinander. Und beide bemerkten nicht, wie ihr Vater in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete. Ihr Spiel beanspruchte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Traurig lächelnd schloss Shinichi die Zimmertür wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Wenigstens schlugen sich die Kinder nicht mit düsteren Gedanken herum, so wie er...

Shinichi seufzte, als er Wasser aufsetzte und darauf wartete, bis es heiss war. Er seufzte auch, als er einen Teebeutel in eine Tasse warf und das inzwischen kochende Wasser dazu goss. Den ersten Schluck trank Shinichi noch im Stehen. Allerdings hatte er die Temperatur des Tees unterschätzt, so dass er sich sofort den Mund daran verbrannte.

"Verdammter Mist!"

Laut fluchend warf er die noch volle Tasse in die Spüle, wo sie auf den Wasserhahn traf und sofort in mehrere Einzelteile zerbrach.

"Mist, verfluchter! Ich hasse das!"

Und wie er das hasste. Es war nicht die erste Tasse, die er zerbrach. Während der ganzen vorigen Woche mussten bereits drei Stück daran glauben.

Shinichi schaute sich die Bescherung an. An sich wäre das Ganze harmlos, es war schliesslich nur ein einfacher Tee und eine einzelne Tasse. Aber genau dort lag das Problem. Es war nicht irgendeine Tasse.

Es war Rans Lieblingstasse.

Shinichi liess den Kopf hängen. Sollte Ran je wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachen, würde sie ihn dafür töten. Oder ihm zumindest die Hölle heiss machen. Diese eine Teetasse hatte für sie einen hohen Stellenwert, sie bedeutete ihr viel. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als Shinichi es sich je hätte träumen lassen.

Aber er hatte das nicht bemerkt, als er blindlings in den Küchenschrank gegriffen und die erstbeste Tasse rausgeholt hatte. Tja, Unvorsichtigkeit musste wohl bestraft werden, genau wie geistige Abwesenheit...

Der kleine Posthaufen, den Shinichi kurz daraufhin in den Händen hielt, enthielt mehr Werbung als etwas anderes. Unter all den Werbeprospekten für Urlaubsreisen und angebliche Geldgewinne lenkte ein amtlich wirkender Brief Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Wieder ein Brief vom Gericht. Beinhaltete der Brief eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht? Shinichis Hand zitterte, als er ein sauberes Messer aus der Schublade holte und den Brief damit aufschlitzte. Gut oder schlecht? Schlecht oder gut?

Es war eine gute Nachricht.

Erleichterung durchströmte Shinichi, als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Der Beamte, dem der "Scheidungsfall Kudo-Mori" zugewiesen wurde, hatte von sich aus Nachforschungen angestellt. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass die beiden Erwachsenen der Bilderbuchfamilie, als die die Kudos immer dargestellt wurden, sich scheiden lassen wollten. Nicht mal die Voraussetzungen für eine Scheidung war gegeben, da Ran aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht freiwillig eingewilligt hatte. Shinichi hatte sich auch nicht zu dieser ganzen Sache geäussert, und seit Ran die Scheidung gefordert hatte, hatte sie sich beim Gericht nicht mehr gemeldet - was sie hätte tun müssen, hätte sie die Scheidung tatsächlich hätte durchsetzen wollen.

Das allein war schon verdächtig genug, und genau das hatte den Beamten stutzig gemacht. Schliesslich hatte er Erstaunliches herausgefunden. Und das alles, ohne mit Shinichi Kudo je ein Wort gewechselt zu haben.

Dieser Umstand änderte Shinichis Meinung über die Beamten etwas. Sie waren also doch nicht nur eine Steuergeldverschwendung...

Dieser einfache, in schlichten Sätzen verfasste Brief hob Shinichis Stimmung wieder etwas an. Im Brief wurde zwar noch um ein klärendes Gespräch mit allen Beteiligten gebeten, aber das machte Shinichi kein Kopfzerbrechen mehr. Mit einem Lächeln hob Shinichi den Blick, der dabei auf die Küchenuhr fiel. Es war höchste Zeit für die erste Mahlzeit des Tages.

Schnell deckte Shinichi den Tisch, stellte die Schüsseln auf diesen und schnitt drei Brotscheiben ab. Es war ein relativ karges Mahl, das wusste er, aber es reichte. Wenn die Kinder etwas von ihm geerbt hatten, dann war es die Tatsache, keine grossen Esser zu sein.

"Shinichi! Reika! Frühstück!"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Als sie auch nach dem zweiten und dritten Rufen weder eine Antwort gaben noch in der Küche auftauchten, nutzte Shinichi die Ruhe und die Gelegenheit, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog die Zigarettenschachtel daraus hervor. Warum er sie überhaupt eingesteckt hatte, wusste er nicht. Aber es war ihm auch egal.

Shinichi zog eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und steckte sie in den Mund, nur um sie nur Sekunden später gleich wieder in die Schachtel zurückzustecken und diese wieder zu verstauen. Eine Minute später jedoch wiederholte sich das Ganze, und kurz darauf noch einmal.

Während der ganzen letzten Woche, als er tagtäglich bei Ran im Krankenhaus sass und darauf wartete, dass sie endlich wieder aufwachte, hatte er nicht geraucht. Der einzige Grund dafür war einzig und allein das Rauchverbot im Krankenhaus.

Zu Hause jedoch hatte er sich jeden Abend mindestens zwei Zigaretten angezündet, nachdem er die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte. Wurde er seine Nikotinsucht etwa nicht mehr los? Wie willensschwach er inzwischen doch geworden war...

Aber jetzt hiess es, Willensstärke zu zeigen. Immerhin wollte er ein gutes Vorbild für seine Kinder sein. Und noch ein paar Jahre leben... Shinichi seufzte und liess die Schultern hängen. Wieder holte er eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und steckte sie in den Mund. Das sollte die Letzte seines Lebens sein.

Eine Streichholzschachtel wanderte in seine Hand. Er wollte sich gerade den Stengel anzünden, als-

"Daddy?"

Shinichi Jr. sah mit übergrossen Augen zu seinem Vater hoch, seine Schwester tat es ihm gleich. "Daddy? Was machst du da?"

_Erwischt!_

Dabei hatte Shinichi gehofft, seine Kinder würden ihn nie rauchen sehen... Mist.

"Nichts", antwortete Shinichi, steckte die Zigarette und den Feueranzünder weg und lächelte gezwungen. Doch Shinichi Jr. glaubte ihm nicht. Nicht wirklich.

"Mama hat immer gesagt, wir dürfen nicht mit Streichhölzern spielen. Aber warum darfst das du und wir nicht?"

"So ist das nicht, Kinder... Ich habe nicht damit gespielt. Aber jetzt Schluss damit, das Frühstück wartet."

Shinichis leicht bedrohlicher Tonfall liess keine Widerrede zu.

Zwei Minuten später jedoch wagte Shinichi Jr. eine Frage zu stellen.

"Daddy, gehen wir wieder zu Mama?"

Shinichi setzte seine neue Teetasse ab.

"Ja, aber erst später. Ich muss vorher noch etwas erledigen."

"Ehrlich? Ja!"

Die Zwillinge bekamen glänzende Augen.

Das Frühstück war ziemlich schnell beendet, da die Kinder vor lauter Freude kaum einen Bissen runter kriegten. Danach verschwanden sie wieder in ihr Spielzimmer, während Shinichi den Tisch ab- und die Küche aufräumte. Danach setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek, legte die Beine hoch und dachte nach. Minutenlang. Über die Sache mit den Zigaretten, über die Reaktion der Kinder, und über den Krankenhausbesuch bei seiner Frau Ran. Shinichi fragte sich auch, ob der Plüschdelphin seines Sohnes etwas bewirkt hatte... Diese eine Frage liess seine Laune wieder sinken. Aber der einzige Weg, das rauszufinden, war einfach. Schon fast zu einfach.

"Kinder! Macht euch bereit, wir gehen ins Krankenhaus! Los!"

Erneut erhielt Shinichi keine Antwort. Jetzt wartete er nicht. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg und stieg die Treppe ins erste Stockwerk hoch, um die Kinder zu holen. Auf halbem Weg jedoch kamen ihm plötzlich die Zwillinge entgegen, sprangen ihn freudig an und verursachten so beinahe einen Unfall. Um ein Haar wäre Shinichi samt seinen Kindern rücklings die Treppe runter gestürzt, doch im letzten Moment konnte er sein Gleichgewicht noch halten.

"Nicht so stürmisch! Oder wollt ihr, dass ich auch im Krankenhaus lande?"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika lächelten ihn nur schelmisch an.

Als die drei Mitglieder der Kudo-Familie aus der Villa traten, schickte die Sonne bereits kräftige und warme Strahlen zur Erdoberfläche. Es schien ein schöner, sonniger und vor allem warmer Tag zu werden. Doch diese Aussicht liess Shinichis Stimmung nicht heben, ganz im Gegenteil. Es schien, als würde es nur ein weiterer, grauer Tag werden, ohne eine sprechende und lächelnde Ran...

Kurze Zeit später betrat Shinichi, der Reika auf dem Arm hatte und Shinichi Jr. an der Hand hielt, leise Rans Krankenzimmer. Noch leiser trat er an ihr Bett und liess den Blick über sie schweifen, von den Beinen bis zu ihrem Gesicht. Er stand einfach da und blickte auf seine Frau hinunter. Rans Gesicht war immer noch kreideweiss, es war farblich kaum zu unterscheiden vom weichen Kissen unter ihrem Kopf. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie bereits tot. Nur das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes überzeugte Shinichi vom Gegenteil.

Plötzlich fröstelte er, und er hob den Blick. Eines der Doppelfenster war gekippt, von draussen konnte ungehindert die noch kühle Morgenluft in das Zimmer eindringen. Wollte das Krankenhauspersonal etwa, dass Ran sich noch erkältete? Das war doch mehr als unverantwortlich!

Kopfschüttelnd und seufzend setzte Shinichi seine Tochter auf dem Boden ab, ging zum Fenster und schloss es. Wenn man eben nicht alles selber erledigte...

Shinichis Blick wanderte zurück zu seiner Frau. Ruka, der kleine Plüschdelphin, den sein Sohn am Vortag auf den Bauch der Mutter gelegt hatte, lag nun auf dem Nachttischchen neben Rans Bett. Anscheinend hatte ein Arzt ihn bei der Morgenvisite dort hingelegt. Während Shinichi diese Tatsache wortlos hinnahm, zog Shinichi Jr. eine Schnute. Er griff nach Rans Hand, sah dann aber zu seinem Vater hoch. Er wollte es wissen. Endgültig.

"Daddy? Hat Ruka Mama geholfen?"

Auch Reika sah ihren Vater gespannt an.

Doch der schüttelte mit hängenden Schultern den Kopf.

"Ich glaube nicht."

Shinichi sah keinen Sinn darin, seine Kinder anzulügen. Warum auch? Früher oder später hätten sie es ihm übel genommen, so oder so. Und es drauf ankommen lassen, das wollte er nicht.

"Daddy?"

"Wir müssen noch etwas warten."

"Aber ich will nicht mehr warten!"

Shinichi Jr. hatte es satt. Er konnte nicht mehr. "Mama!"

Der Junge konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die scheinbare Tatsache, dass sein kleiner Ruka auf dem Nachttischchen lag und seiner Mutter nicht geholfen hatte, nicht hatte helfen können, enttäuschte den kleinen Jungen schwer. Er begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

"Mama! Mama! Wach auf! Mama!"

Dieses Mal war es Reika, die ruhig blieb, während ihr Bruder laut weinte und jammerte. Sein Vater, dem die ganze Situation sehr zu Herzen ging, versuchte mit allen Mitteln, die Tränen des Sohnes zum Versiegen zu bringen. Und erstaunlicherweise gelang das sehr gut, denn Shinichi musste dafür nur einige gut gewählte Worte benutzen und Shinichi Jr. mit einem Taschentuch über die Wangen wischen. Kurz darauf hatte sich der Junge wieder unter Kontrolle.

"So, und jetzt noch die Nase putzen...", murmelte Shinichi leicht gedankenverloren, tat dies dann aber auch gewissenhaft.

"Schön zu sehen, wie du dich um die Kinder kümmerst."

Shinichi richtete sich so schnell auf, dass es in seinem Rücken laut knackte.

"Ah!"

Er drehte sich zu der Person um, die den Satz gesagt hatte. Ausser ihm und den Kindern befand sich nur noch eine Person im Raum. Es war natürlich-

"Ran!"

"Mama!"

Die Augen der Zwillinge begannen zu strahlen. Shinichi Jr., dessen Stimmung schlagartig umschlug, kletterte gleich auf das Bett seiner Mutter und umarmte sie glücklich. Reika tat es ihrem Bruder gleich, auch wenn sie etwas mehr Mühe hatte, auf das Bett zu kommen. Shinichi half ihr nach.

"Mama!", sagten die Zwillinge immer wieder im Chor und heulten vor Freude los. "Mama!"

"Hallo ihr Zwei!"

Rans Stimme klang alles andere als gesund, sie war extrem leise und hatte einen leicht kratzigen, heiseren Unterton.

Sie umarmte und liebkoste ihre beiden Kinder so gut sie konnte, ehe sie den Kopf hob. Shinichi war mit einem erleichternden Lächeln an sie herangetreten und hatte der überschwänglichen und freudigen Begrüssung der Zwillinge nur stumm zugesehen. Er hatte ihnen gerne den Vortritt gelassen. Aber jetzt war er an der Reihe.

"Hallo Ran."

"Shinichi."

Ran lächelte ihren Mann freudig an, als ihr etwas einfiel. Etwas Wichtiges. Sofort gefror ihr Lächeln, und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. Ran war nun überaus traurig, trotz der Wiedersehensfreude.

"Kinder, könntet ihr vielleicht...?", fragte Ran leise. Die Angesprochenen verstanden die Bitte, hüpften vom Bett und zogen sich stumm, aber voller Freude zurück.

Ran wandte sich wieder ihrem Ehemann zu, der sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sich über sie gebeugt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid."

Anstatt der Tränen der Freude, die Shinichi erwartet hatte, begann Ran andere Tränen zu weinen. Tränen der Reue. Tränen der Angst. "Es tut mir so leid. Bitte verzeih mir, Shinichi. Ich wollte das alles nicht. Ehrlich."

Ihr Mann hatte sie während dieser Worte nicht angesehen, er hatte die Augen einfach geschlossen. In ihrer Stimme hörte Shinichi jedoch deutlich heraus, wie müde Ran trotz allem noch immer war. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

"Darüber reden wir später, Ran. Wir werden alle Zeit der Welt dafür zur Verfügung haben. Aber jetzt musst du wieder schlafen, okay?"

"Ist gut", flüsterte sie und brachte wieder ein Lächeln zustande. Shinichi tat es ihr gleich, ehe er sie endlich küsste.

"Shinichi?", fragte Ran flüsternd, nachdem ihr Mann sich von ihr gelöst hatte. Mit der Erwähnung seines Namens bewirkte sie, dass der Angesprochene sie wieder ansah. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht." Noch einmal lächelte sie ihn an, ehe ihr die Augen vor Müdigkeit zufielen. Ran war eingeschlafen. Und Shinichi richtete sich auf.

In diesem Moment klopfte es leise an der Tür. Dr. Aizawa, der behandelnde Arzt von Ran, trat ein. In der Hand hielt er ein Klemmbrett.

"Ah, die Familie Kudo", sagte er, kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen. "Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen."

"Hallo Doktor."

Shinichi stand auf und trat ihm gegenüber.

"Ich nehme an, Sie wissen es bereits?"

Shinichi verrente seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Dass Ran aufgewacht ist? Oh ja, das weiss ich. Warum haben Sie mich nicht informiert?", fügte er leicht wütend hinzu. Dr. Aizawa war überrascht.

"Wie bitte? Ich habe Sie sehr wohl informiert, denn ich habe auf Ihren Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Haben Sie sie nicht gehört?"

"Nein. Ich habe keine Nachricht bekommen."

"Nicht? Tja, dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Der Arzt lächelte verlegen. "Tut mir leid."

Shinichi schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was für ein Arzt...

"Wissen Sie vielleicht schon, wann Ran entlassen wird?", fragte er stattdessen. Dass Ran wieder gesund wurde, war für Shinichi keine Frage mehr. Die Frage war nur, _wann_ es so weit sein würde.

Dr. Aizawa setzte wieder seine typische Arztmiene auf.

"Ich denke, wir werden sie noch ein paar Tage hier behalten, bis sie sich vollständig erholt hat. Frau Kudos Verletzungen verheilen sehr gut, es dürfte also nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

"Gut."

Shinichi hielt es nicht für nötig, noch lange mit dem Arzt zu reden, deshalb nahm er seine beiden Kinder an die Hand.

"Sie finden mich zu Hause", sagte er und warf seiner Ehefrau noch einen Blick zu. "Informieren Sie mich bitte sofort, wenn etwas mit ihr ist."

"Natürlich."

"Wiedersehen, Mama!"

Shinichi und die Zwillinge verliessen ohne weitere Worte das Krankenzimmer.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause musste Shinichi die ganze Zeit lächeln. Es war zwar ein kurzes Wiedersehen mit seiner Frau gewesen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Es hatte sich sehr gelohnt. Es war das freudigste Erlebnis, das alle vier Kudos seit langem erleben durften.

Kaum wieder zu Hause angekommen verspürten die Zwillinge den Drang, ihrer Mutter etwas zu malen. Shinichi hatte nichts dagegen. Wieso auch? Die Kinder beschäftigten sich so, und er hatte seine Ruhe, auch wenn diese nicht unbegrenzt war. Aber so hatte er auch Gelegenheit, endlich die Zigaretten wegzuwerfen. Die Zeit des Rauchens war definitiv vorbei. Endgültig und für immer.

Während die Kinder im Wohnzimmer gleich mehrere Blätter bearbeiteten, sass Shinichi an seinem Laptop in der Bibliothek, hatte das E-Mail-Programm geöffnet und dachte nach. Er wollte eigentlich seinem besten Freund Heiji Hattori schreiben, was in den letzten paar Wochen alles passiert war, was er erlebt und durchgemacht hatte. Aber er zögerte. Er hielt inne. Sollte er das wirklich tun? _So etwas_ erzählte man nicht per E-Mail, und schon gar nicht über das Internet. Man konnte schliesslich nie wissen, wo oder bei wem die Nachricht hängenblieb. Doch nicht nur das. Shinichi wusste, dass Heiji erst kürzlich seine E-Mail-Adresse geändert hatte. Und das Blöde daran war, dass er es versäumt hatte, ihm, Shinichi, die neue Adresse mitzuteilen.

Aber um ihm die Ereignisse am Telefon zu erzählen, dazu fehlte Shinichi schlicht und einfach die Lust. Und den Nerv.

Tja, dumm gelaufen. Ändern konnte er daran nichts. Shinichi lehnte sich zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Am nächsten Tag spielte ihr Nachbar, Professor Agasa, wieder den Babysitter für die Zwillinge, während Shinichi sich alleine auf den Weg zu seiner Angetrauten machte. Das, was er mit ihr besprechen wollte, war nichts für die Ohren der Kinder.

Als er das inzwischen so vertraute Krankenzimmer betrat, sah Ran gerade zum Fenster hinaus. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, als Shinichi wie schon so oft auf ihrer Bettkante Platz nahm.

"Hallo."

Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an. Und ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Rans einzigartiges Lächeln. Shinichi spürte, wie seine zerrissene Seele in Sekundenbruchteilen endlich wieder vollständig verheilte. Das Lächeln bewirkte wahre Wunder. Es hätte seine Seele wahrscheinlich am Vortag schon geheilt, wenn Ran nicht diesen Anflug von Reue und Traurigkeit gehabt hätte...

"Du willst mit mir reden."

Es war keine Frage und auch keine Feststellung. Es war etwas anderes. Ran wusste genau, dass sie Shinichi noch eine Erklärung schuldig war, und damit hatte sie natürlich Recht. Shinichi seufzte leise.

"Ich möchte, dass alles geklärt ist, was es zu klären gibt. Im Sinne von den Kindern. Und auch im Sinne von uns beiden natürlich. Im Sinne der Familie."

"Ist klar. Ich möchte nichts anderes." Ran sah ihn an, dann zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Du willst aber zuerst noch etwas wissen, was nur indirekt etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hat, nicht wahr?"

Woher wusste sie das schon wieder? Sprach sein Gesicht vielleicht Bände? Lagen seine Gedanken ausgebreitet vor ihr? Shinichi seufzte erneut.

"Das ist richtig. Es ist vielleicht der falsche Zeitpunkt, aber...", begann er, stockte dann jedoch.

"Ja?", fragte Ran gespannt.

Shinichi gab sich einen Ruck.

"Ich möchte gerne wissen, warum unser Sohn den gleichen Namen trägt wie ich. Das hast du mir nie gesagt."

"Stimmt", antwortete Ran, nachdem sie ihren Mann kurz überrascht ansah. "Du hattest aber auch Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

"Und?"

Ran richtete sich langsam auf, damit sie beide auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. In ihren Augen glitzerte es.

"Der Grund, warum ich unserem Sohn deinen Namen gegeben habe, ist ein ganz simpler...", begann Ran und erklärte es ihrem Ehemann schliesslich. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, lächelte Shinichi.

"Und ich habe schon gedacht..."

"Tja, so kann es gehen", sagte Ran. Sie wusste, dass Shinichi gleich seine Fragen stellen würde, aber vorher hatte sie noch eine Bitte an ihn. Sie wollte den Namen des schmierigen Typen, der gleichzeitig ihr Geiselnehmer gewesen war, nicht in den Mund nehmen. Shinichi akzeptierte ihre Bitte ohne Widerworte. Auch er war der Meinung, dass der Kerl es nicht wert war, beim Namen genannt zu werden.

Eine kurze Pause entstand zwischen den beiden, ehe Shinichi die Stille durchbrach. Ihm lag eine Frage auf der Zunge, die ihm schwer auf der Seele lastete. Er wagte es kaum, die Frage auszusprechen, und zugleich fürchtete er sich etwas vor der Antwort. Aber wenn er Gewissheit darüber haben wollte, musste er die Frage stellen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Ran sah ihn schon erwartungsvoll an, als Shinichi endlich tief Luft holte.

"Ran? Hatte er sich an den Kindern vergriffen? Oder hatte er sich an ihnen vergreifen wollen?"

Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Nein. Nichts dergleichen. Den Kleinen ist zum Glück nichts passiert. Das Einzige, was sie unfreiwillig erlebten, war das Getrenntsein von dir, und dann später das Getrenntsein von mir. Und ihre eigene Trennung. Zwillinge waren nur zusammen glücklich, weisst du. Ich habe gesehen, wie traurig Reika war, als ihr Bruder wieder bei dir war. Du kannst mir glauben, sie wäre zu gerne zurück zu dir gegangen. Zusammen mit unserem Shinichi. Aber das war zu jenem Zeitpunkt leider nicht möglich..."

Dieses Mal seufzte Ran. "Hast du dich denn nicht gewundert, warum ich an einem Abend zu Hause angerufen habe?"

"Doch. Und ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass du etwas sagst. Ein 'Es geht mir gut' oder so hätte ich sehr gerne gehört."

Ran senkte den Blick. Natürlich hätte Shinichi das, aber sie brachte nicht mehr als ein Schluchzen heraus. Wie verängstigt musste sie doch gewesen sein...

"Weisst du, Shinichi...", begann Ran schliesslich und zögerte kurz. "An dem Abend, an dem ich dich angerufen habe..."

Shinichi hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Ja?"

"Ich hatte da grosse Angst. Wirklich sehr grosse Angst."

"Wegen unserem Sohn?"

"Ja", schluchzte Ran plötzlich und strich sich über die Augen, in denen sich wieder Tränen gebildet hatten. "Ich hatte an jenem Abend das Gefühl, dass irgendwas passieren würde. Etwas Schreckliches. Etwas, das unseren kleinen Shinichi betraf. Da konnte ich nicht anders. Ich musste einfach etwas tun. Ich musste etwas tun, was mir garantierte, dass unserem Sohn nichts passierte. Mir fiel aber einfach nichts Besseres ein. Es tut mir leid. Aber zum Glück ist alles gut gegangen. Ich war sehr erleichtert, als ich deine SMS bekommen hatte, in der du geschrieben hast, dass Shinichi bei dir ist. Aber ich hätte auch gerne gesehen, dass auch Reika wieder zu Hause gewesen wäre."

Nach einem Schluchzen fuhr Ran fort. "Und was Reika anging... Nachdem ich sie im Polizeipräsidium zurückgelassen hatte, da..."

"Warum bist du nicht auch gleich dort geblieben?", fragte Shinichi sofort.

"Ich konnte nicht", flüsterte Ran und wagte wieder nicht, ihrem Mann in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich bekam die Erlaubnis, Reika in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber dafür musste ich zu ihm zurückkehren", erzählte Ran mit stockender Stimme. "Er hätte sich sonst an den Kindern gerächt. Das wollte ich auf keinen Fall riskieren. Bitte versteh das, Shinichi."

Ran verstummte kurz, ehe sie fortfuhr. "Als ich wieder zurück war, legte er sein oberflächliches, freundliches Gesicht, das er den Kindern immer gezeigt hatte, ab. Er schlug mich. Und er verletzte mich. Daher auch das Veilchen und die Schnittwunden am Arm. Aber für die Kinder hätte ich alles in Kauf genommen. Einfach alles. Ich hätte sie sogar mit meinem Leben verteidigt, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre."

Shinichi sass halb versteinert auf dem Bett. Die Gründe für die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen klangen aus Rans Mund schrecklich. Es war schrecklicher, als er erwartet hatte.

"Hat er dich...?"

Ran wusste auf der Stelle, was Shinichi sagen wollte, und sie zögerte nicht mit einer Antwort.

"Nein."

Shinichi entspannte sich wieder. Ein Glück...!

Die Tatsache, dass Ran nicht missbraucht wurde, liess Shinichi ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fallen. Und dass sie ihr Leben für die Kinder gegeben hätte, erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Er war stolz auf seine Frau. Und er war froh, eine Frau wie Ran an seiner Seite zu haben und mit ihr verheiratet zu sein. Was das anging, hatte er wohl einen Sechser im Lotto gewonnen...

"Noch eine letzte Frage", sagte Shinichi nach einer längeren Pause, in der beide in eigenen Gedanken versunken waren. "Euer Gespräch im Café in der Stadt... was hätte das werden sollen? Er hat dir ja nur Lügen über mich aufgetischt. Ich wüsste gerne, was du gesagt hättest, wenn dieser Frau nicht die Handtasche gestohlen worden wäre."

"Oh", sagte Ran, schloss die Augen und holte sich jene Augenblicke in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Sie fuhr fort. "Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich weiss es nicht."

"Bitte?"

"Ich weiss nicht, was ich geantwortet hätte. Aber ich hoffe, du glaubst mir, wenn ich dir Folgendes sage: Hätte er nicht die Kinder, sondern nur mich zu dieser ganzen Sache gezwungen, hätte ich dich voll und ganz verteidigt. Mir wurde erst später klar, dass du die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gewesen bist. Hätte ich das früher gewusst, hätte ich Alarm geschlagen. Aber stattdessen musste ich dieses Spiel mitspielen..."

"Ich würde das kaum glauben, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen und mit eigenen Ohren gehört hätte", sagte Shinichi leicht wütend, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. "Ich hätte grosse Lust, ihn im Gefängnis zu besuchen und ihm einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, so dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht."

"Das kann ich mir denken", seufzte Ran und schloss die Augen. "Aber Inspektor Megure würde das nicht zulassen, auch wenn ich denke, dass er auf deiner Seite stehen würde."

"Da wir gerade von Megure sprechen", sagte Shinichi, kehrte zu Ran zurück und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. "Er hat bereits alles geregelt, was mit diesem Fall zu tun hatte. Ich habe meine Aussage gemacht. Aber er wäre froh, wenn er deine Aussage auch noch bekommen könnte."

"Und die Zwillinge?", fragte Ran.

"Die rührt er nicht an. Sie sind noch zu klein, um das alles überhaupt zu verstehen, auch wenn sie, wie ich sagen muss, ein gewisses Mass an der Eigenschaft 'frühreif' zeigen." Shinichi lächelte sie an. "Die beiden sind sehr auf Draht, besonders unser kleiner Junge."

"Von wem er das wohl hat?", fragte Ran gespielt, lächelte aber ebenfalls. "Diese verflixten Gene..."

Nach einer kurzen Denkpause erstarb Shinichis Lächeln jedoch.

"Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch..."

"Und die wäre?"

"Weisst du vielleicht, was sein Motiv für diese ganze... Sache war? Hat er jemals darüber etwas gesagt?"

"Nun ja...", begann Ran und sah zur Decke hoch. "Er hat zwar mal etwas gesagt, aber das waren nur zwei Wörter. 'Klischee' und 'Detektiv'."

"Klischee und Detektiv?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt nach.

"Ja", bestätigte Ran und schloss erschöpft die Augen. "Weisst du, was das bedeutet?"

"Ich kann es mir denken."

Nun war Shinichi vollkommen klar, was den Kerl zu dieser gemeinen und hinterhältigen Tat getrieben hatte.

"Hat wirklich diese Kaori Iwata etwas damit zu tun?", fragte Ran leise und erntete gleich ein Nicken von Shinichi. "Wer war sie?"

"Kaori Iwata war wie schon gesagt die Verlobte von ihm. Und sie kam zu mir, weil sie meine Hilfe wollte. Doch mit dem Anliegen, das sie hatte, konnte ich ihr nicht helfen. Ich möchte jetzt nicht näher auf dieses Anliegen eingehen, denn es war ziemlich kompliziert und würde zu lange dauern, um es zu erklären. Jedenfalls... Bei dieser Sache konnte nur noch ein Anwalt helfen, ich als Detektiv war also eine komplett falsche Adresse. Ich erfuhr dann, dass sie sich zwei Tage nach ihrem Besuch bei mir selbst umgebracht hat. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Wohnung erhängt."

"Wie traurig", murmelte Ran, während sich in ihren Augenwinkeln Tränen gebildet hatten.

"Es war wirklich ein tragischer Fall. In ihrem Abschiedsbrief, den ich einsehen durfte, hatte sie geschrieben, dass sie überzeugt gewesen sei, dass ich ihr hätte helfen können. Durch das, was sie von mir aus den Medien erfahren hatte, hatte sie nämlich gedacht, ich würde alles schaffen und könnte auch jedem Menschen helfen. Doch dem war nicht so."

"Eine wirklich traurige Geschichte", wiederholte Ran. "Aber was hatte... er damit zu tun?"

"Kaori Iwatas Abschiedsbrief konnte nicht nur ich lesen. Durch diesen Brief erfuhr er überhaupt meine Verbindung zu seiner Verlobten, was ihm natürlich überhaupt nicht gefallen hat. Aber als er dann erfahren hat, dass ich eine Familie habe, da..."

"Da hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, sich an dir zu rächen?", beendete Ran Shinichis Satz und sah ihn dabei fragend an. Shinichi seufzte und schloss die Augen.

"Genau so war es. Und wie seine Rache aussah, wissen wir ja jetzt. Leider."

"Aber was hatte das alles mit den beiden Wörtern zu tun?", fragte Ran daraufhin.

"Das ist so eine Sache", begann Shinichi und räusperte sich kurz. "Hier glaubte er an eine sehr verbreitete Lüge, einem Klischee im Detektivgewerbe. Es heisst immerzu, dass Detektive mit ihren Klientinnen eine Affäre beginnen und diese auch so lange unterhielten, bis die nächste hübsche Klientin auftauchte."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Ran nachdenklich und sah auf ihre Hände. "Da du dieser Kaori Iwata nicht helfen konntest und sie sozusagen abgewiesen hattest, hat er gedacht, du hättest bereits eine Andere. Das ist klar. Aber warum war sie nicht bei einem Anwalt, wie du gesagt hast, sondern hat sich gleich umgebracht?"

"Das weiss ich nicht", murmelte Shinichi und nahm Rans Hand in die seine. "Es ist schon traurig genug, dass sie überhaupt Selbstmord begangen hat. Mehr weiss ich wirklich nicht über ihren Fall."

Shinichi holte tief Luft, dann seufzte er auf. "Damit hat sich wohl alles geklärt, denke ich. Oder?"

Ran nickte stumm. Eine kurze Stille entstand, in der sie sich von den vielen Worten erholte und Shinichi über das Gesagte nachdachte. Er sah zu Boden, und erst, als Ran sich leise räusperte, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

"Versprichst du mir etwas?"

Shinichi konnte nicht anders, als sie anzulächeln.

"Ran, ich danke dir für alles, was du in letzter Zeit für die Zwillinge getan hast. Natürlich verspreche ich dir etwas. Alles was du willst."

Ran lächelte erleichtert.

"Lass uns diese Sache vergessen und ein neues Leben beginnen, einverstanden? Ich möchte nämlich nicht noch mehr Zeit und Gedanken daran verschwenden."

"Einverstanden. Aber erst, wenn du deine Aussage gemacht hast, okay? Darauf wird der Inspektor nämlich bestehen. Und das Gespräch beim Gericht, das steht leider auch noch an."

"Ist gut. Aber danach ist endgültig Schluss. Gegen einen Urlaub hätte ich dann auch nichts einzuwenden..."

"Ich auch nicht."

Shinichi lächelte, ehe er seine Frau küsste. Und zwar so lange, bis jemand das Krankenzimmer betrat, ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben.

"Hallo zusammen! Stören wir vielleicht?"

Er löste sich sofort von Ran.

"Hallo Mama!"

Professor Hiroshi Agasa war da und hatte die beiden Kinder mitgebracht. Shinichi und er hatten vereinbart, dass er später nachkommen würde, aber einen Zeitpunkt hatten sie nicht ausgemacht. Es war also Glück, dass sie erst auftauchten, als Shinichi und Ran ihr Gespräch bereits beendet und mit dem angenehmen Teil begonnen hatten.

"Mama! Wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht!", kam es aufgeregt von den Zwillingen, ehe beide sich von dem Professor und ihrem Vater auf das Bett helfen liessen. "Sieh mal!"

Ein ganzer Stapel von Zeichnungen wurde ausgebreitet und vergrub Ran fast darunter. Sie lachte laut auf. Es war so schön, die Kinder wieder bei sich zu haben...

Zwei Wochen später hatte Ran ihre Aussage gemacht, und auch das klärende Gespräch beim Gericht gehörte bereits der Vergangenheit an. Es war alles wieder im Lot. Ihre Seelen waren alle wieder verheilt. Der Fall war für die Familie Kudo abgeschlossen und auch die Zwillinge erwähnten mit keinem Wort mehr die Ereignisse. Darüber waren ihre Eltern sehr froh. Somit konnten sie sich ihrem nächsten Objekt und somit ihrer Zukunft widmen: Dem Urlaub. Wohin es sie und ihre beiden Kinder dabei verschlagen würde, wussten sie noch nicht. Aber eines wussten sie ganz genau.

Es würde ein ganz besonderer Urlaub werden. Ein paar freie Tage, die sie sich redlich verdient hatten. Ein Urlaub, der ihnen ein neues Familiengefühl vermitteln würde. Und zugleich auch ein Urlaub, der der Beginn eines neuen Lebens bedeutete.

Owari

25.01.0923:4062


End file.
